Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode
by Phantom Thief Reaper
Summary: Continuation of the adventure through the Phantom Field with all new characters, as well as new worlds added in! This time in a orienteering stamp rally...
1. Information

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Information

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

A continuation of the Dimensional Royale series now that Cross Tag Battle has an extra episode. So let's get going!

This chapter it to go over some new things. First off, this list will show all the characters who're in the story(new or fan characters characters will be labeled):

Characters=

Blazblue/RWBY(Team ATMC):

Astral Heat theme:

Rising(RWBY)

Ragna/Aidan Verde

Distortions:

Adept Rogue

Death and Rebirth

Astral Heat:

the Terror of Death: Demonic Divider

Jin Kisaragi/Connor Verde

Distortions:

Katana Drive

Ice Spike

Astral Heat:

the Avenger: Final Judgement

Iron Tager/Masters von Shang

Distortions:

Heavy Rain

Tri-Edge

Astral Heat:

the Rebirth: Celestial Wrath

Hakumen/Crimson Blade

Distortions:

Time Dust

Triple Crosser

Astral Heat:

Winged Crimson Demon

Nu-13/Zoey Surge

Distortions:

Electric Shockwave

Lightning Strike

Astral Heat:

Thunder Storm

Hazama Honoka/Bitter Merlot

Distortions:

Fire Dust

Lightning Dust

Astral Heat:

One Shot Kill

Makoto Nanaya/Gretel von Shang

Distortions:

Shield Thrust

Shield Uppercut

Astral Heat:

Rising Sun

Platinum/Dian Geo

Distortions:

Boulder Kick

Stone Tsunami

Astral Heat:

Your Grounded!

Izayoi/Tyler Jasper(new!)

Distortions:

Clone Massacre

Burn Ablaze!

Astral Heat:

the Propagation: Flash of Green

Azrael/Devon Akuma

Distortions:

Xth Cross

3 Bladed Stab

Astral Heat:

Fiery Lion

Celica Mercury/Yin Croft(new!)

Distortions:

Ice Duster

Arctic Wave

Astral Heat:

Absolute Zero

Nine/Jade Quartz(new!)

Distortions:

Blowtorch/Blizzard

Lightning Strike/Stalagmite

Astral Heat:

Goddess of the Sun

Naoto Kurogane/Celena Verde(new!)

Distortions:

Divine State: Sword Dance

Kusabira: Hassou Tobi

Astral Heat:

Distant Frontier

Mai Natsume/Makayla Verde(new!)

Distortions:

Sonic Thrust

Hail Storm

Astral Heat:

the Temptress: Bewitching Wind

Jubei Mitsuyoshi/Paris Yogen

Distortions:

Ill Wind

Fire Vortex

Astral Heat:

the Prophet: Will of the Gods

Es Mitsurugi/Titan

Distortions:

Laser Eye

Halo Clone

Astral Heat:

Bullet Dance

Susanoo/Raven Croft(God armor)(new!)

Distortions:

Black Surge

Reapers Claws

Astral Heat:

True Tri-Edge

Persona/Tales of Vesperia:

Astral Heat theme:

Fury Sparks arranged(Tales of Vesperia)

Yu Narukami/Yuri Lowell

Distortions:

Shining Dragon Swarm

Divine Wolf

Astral Heat:

Savage Wolf Fury

Yosuke Hanamura/Flynn Scifo

Distortions:

Burning Phoenix

Judgement Surge

Astral Heat:

Light Dragon Destruction

Chie Satonaka/Estelle Sidos

Distortions:

Holy Rain

Extreme Stars

Astral Heat:

Sacred Penance

Yukiko Amagi/Rita Mordio

Distortions:

Violent Pain

Mystic Drive

Astral Heat:

Ancient Catastrophe

Teddie/Patty Fleur(new!)

Distortions:

Dream Star

Glittery Rain

Astral Heat:

Summon Friends: Seifer

Tohru Adachi/Alexei Dinoia(new!)

Distortions:

Apocalypse Toll

Thunder Blade

Astral Heat:

Brilliant Cataclysm

Mitsuru Kirijo/Clint(new!)

Distortions:

Despotic Oppression

Punishing Fang

Astral Heat:

Ultimate Fatal Strike

Akihiko Sanada/Tison(new!)

Distortions:

Dragon Blade: Banshee

Dragon Blade: Furies

Astral Heat:

Dragon Blade: Infernal Lord

Aigis/Nan

Distortions:

Stalagmite

Raptor Ring

Astral Heat:

Soaring Raptor Blast

Labrys/Karol Capel(new!)

Distortions:

Destruction Street

Ultra Punishing Swing

Astral Heat:

Overlord Reign Impact

Elizabeth/Duke Pantarei(new!)

Distortions:

Bloody Howling

Flame Dragon

Astral Heat:

Big Bang

Under Night In-Birth/Ninjago:

Astral Heat theme:

Weekend Whip(Ninjago)

Hyde Kido/Lloyd Garmadon

Distortions:

Energy Slash

Energy Wave

Astral Heat:

Gold Ninja

Linne/Zora Garmadon(made up)

Distortions:

Energy Surge

Energy Charge

Astral Heat:

Energy Dragon

Waldstein/Karlof

Distortions:

Metal Punch

Metal Pound

Astral Heat:

Heavy Metal

Carmine Prime/Morro

Distortions:

Spirit Sword

Tornado

Astral Heat:

Hurricane

Gordeau/Mystery(made up)

Distortions:

Triple Shot

Dark Blade

Astral Heat:

Charged Slash

Merkava/Samukai(new!)

Distortions:

Skulkin Spider

Skulkin Truck

Astral Heat:

Skulkin Army

Vatista/P.I.X.A.L.

Distortions:

Silver Blade

Booster Charge

Astral Heat:

Samurai X Mech

Seth/Inferno(new!/made up)

Distortions:

Flame Lotus

Heat Geyser

Astral Heat:

Phosphorus

Yuzuriha Sougetsu/Rune Sorcerer(new!/made up)

Distortions:

Dragon Vortex

Black Mist

Astral Heat:

Great Curse

Mika Returna/Skylor Chen(new!)

Distortions:

Four Elements

Energy Rush

Astral Heat:

Master of Elements

Hilda/Master Chen(new!)

Distortions:

Four Elements

Energy Spire

Astral Heat:

Only ONE Can Remain!

RWBY/Devil May Cry:

Astral Heat theme:

Devil Trigger(DMC5)

Ruby Rose/Nero

Distortions:

EX Streak

Devil Trigger

Astral Heat:

Spectral Punch

Weiss Schnee/Dante

Distortions:

Jackpot!

Devil Trigger

Astral Heat:

Devil Must Die

Blake Belladonna/Lady

Distortions:

Burst Attack

Hysteric

Astral Heat:

Maximum Blast

Yang Xiao Long/Trish

Distortions:

Round Harvest

Maximum Voltage

Astral Heat:

Duet Pain

Neo Politan/Vergil(new!)

Distortions:

Dimension Slash

Devil Trigger

Astral Heat:

Dark Angel

Arcana Heart/Ace Attorney:

Astral Heat theme:

Cornered(Cadenza version)

Heart Aino/Phoenix Wright(new!)

Distortions:

Steel Samurai Maya Smelting

Order in the Court

Astral Heat:

Ace Attorney

Senran Kagura/Street Fighter:

Astral Heat theme:

Volcanic Rim Stage(Street Fighter)

Yumi/Ryu(new!)

Distortions:

Shinkuu Hadoken

Shin Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku

Astral Heat:

Shin Shoryuken

Akatsuki Blitzkampf/Resident Evil:

Astral Heat theme:

Ride on Sea(Resident Evil: Revelations)

Akatsuki/Chris Redfield(new!)

Distortions:

Grenade Launcher

Sweep Combo

Astral Heat:

Satellite Laser

Blitztank/Nemesis T-Type(new!)

Distortions:

Bioweapon Assault

Biohazard Rush

Astral Heat:

Fatal Mutation

Now the backstory of all the made up characters in the Ninjago section, which I still am using the AU brought up in 'Dimensional Royale information, so if your confused about anything then go back to that. Two of the made up characters are my original ones, while the other two were made by the YouTuber: DTinaglia Studios, I just made alterations for my AU, but I still give full credit to DTinaglia for these characters. Here we go=

Zora Garmadon: in DT's version of Ninjago, Coles transformation into a ghost was over exposure to the cursed realms heart from trying to destroy and when it was destroyed, Morro and the other ghosts of the cursed realm were turned back into humans. Zora was the ghost known as Bansha and joined the Ninja for saving her and she has the element of gravity. Her mother was killed by a dark warrior as a child(I don't know much else from there. I for some reason stopped watching DT's series after Realm Wars ended). As for my version of Zora in this AU, her personality and design is still the same as the one portrayed in DT's series(the only difference is that she wears green outfits like Lloyd does) but her back story is different. My version in this AU is that she is Lloyd's younger sister who lost her memories when she was real young and ran away from home afterwards. She spent her life self training herself in the ninja ways. After meeting Lloyd after so many years a spark ignited in her mind that brought back her lost memories and she unlocked her true potential. Zora Garmadon has the same elemental powers as Lloyd. Zora's main weapon is a gold khopesh sword.

Mystery: Jenny Warren was a detective of the local precinct that was also trained in the ninja way by a mysterious master and she was an expert marksman. With these skills she was the one in charge of investigations into the incidents involving the Ninja and she became quite acquainted with the Ninja, but then one investigation led to something wrong. She wounded up catching a glimpse of a battle between a ghost Cole and a ghost Clouse who used what little magic he still remembered to fight. He cast a dark fog to blind Coles vision but little did Jenny know that it had a negative effect on humans like herself when breathed in. She passed out and Cole took her to a hospital. When she awoke she was different from before. The fog she breathed in had filled her heart with darkness(and made her right eye stopped working) and she turned. She escaped from the hospital and began a new life. She still had all her skills from before but she decided to take on a new look. So she using her detective mind to think like a criminal, she expertly snuck into a Nindroid base and stole some of they're stuff for her new look. She took a ninja gi that the Nindroids usually wear and some techno armor too. She wore an eye patch over her disabled eye and wore a laser eye over that. She wore a black ninja hood and wore a black cape. As for her weapon she has a black katana and black sheath made from Nindroid tech too. I based her weapon off of RWBY's Adam Taurus but the difference is that her sheath transform into a sniper rifle instead of a regular one and her katana's blade doesn't have fire power like Adam's sword does. Her sword still absorbs energy like Adam's and she can charge that energy up for a ranged slash. And despite her physical appearance, she's actually strong enough to handle a sniper rifle one handed. With this new look she became a warrior by the name of Mystery, otherwise known as the Crazy Assassin. She's not a psychopathic type of villain like most but she is incredibly dangerous which is why they call her the Crazy Assassin. It didn't take the Ninja long to find out that Mystery was Jenny and the cause of her turn but they couldn't convince her to come with them to find a cure. Despite this she may commit her own crimes but will sometimes help the Ninja with they're troubles without them knowing its her(which her helping is rare by the way).

Inferno: a being created from when a metal statue fell into a vat of chemicals at a chemical plant and at the same time, the master of fire, Kai, was in a fight against Pythor on the catwalk. Pythor managed to get a cut in on Kai and a drop of his blood fell into the chemicals. The chemicals had made it so the statue became a living entity and it also reacted to the elemental power within Kai's blood mixed in, and this... created Inferno. A man made from heat. After emerging from the vat, he saw the end of Kai and Pythors fight. Afterwards, he felt a strange feeling that made him wanna prove to Kai that he is the better fire master, so he quickly got to work on mastering his powers and gaining a weapon that won't melt in his grasp. His personality is very similar to Marvels Deadpool except Inferno doesn't break the forth wall. His weapon of choice are two gold katanas that can channel his fire power.

Rune Sorcerer: another one of DT's characters. She's a sorcerer along with another named Jack who the ninja found in Karlofs hometown of Metalonia. In my AU, Rune and Jack are twin siblings under the surname: Sorcerer, both twins are known to be skilled in both dark magic and melee combat and while the are reliant on both, Rune focuses more on standing back and casting attack spells from a distance with her steel bladed fans, while Jack tends to channel his magic through his trademark gold spear. Runes personality can majorly be serious and wise but it can shift to reckless and rather trickster like. That's pretty much the only differences.

Now. Let's get on with the story!


	2. Prologue

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Prologue

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Domain of Darkness

In the remain of Salem's castle, a man is walking through the corridors talking to himself.

???: "Judging from my research whilst I was in the Phantom Field, this so called 'Alucard Card' seemed rather powerful, as well as carried objects of great power to boot. Perhaps even treasures, relics, artifacts... but I'm more curious about their objects of infinite mystery all clasped tightly in their grasp. Worst of all, it's previous head, Clavis Alucard has no idea what he was trying to seal away. What this beautiful little object could really do." After stoping at a large door he revealed a green gemstone in his hand. "The Keystone. It may be small, but this baby has enough power to construct a Phantom Field-a whole world of its own. Shame this is just a piece of it." Then he opens the door and we see that it's a man in white with black hair slicked back. A man known as Bitter Merlot. He continues to speak as he makes his way through Salem's old conference room. Bitter: "But, now that it's in my dirty little hands, it'd be a waste not to do something... mmm... 'productive' with it." He stops at the window opposite of the door. "But what...? Hmm..." Then he gets an idea after eyeing something in the view of particular interest. "Hmm... Yes... Yes, there's an idea... Why don't I try connecting it to the Pool of Death? It too has the power to 'create' after all." As he looks down at the Keystone. "Yeah, I like the sound of that. Granted, I'm not sure if I can connect their power in the first place, but that doesn't mean I can't try to test the theory." He holds up the Keystone and it glows bright, then the largest pool of black ooze outside starts glowing as well. After a second of connecting powers, the world starts to tremor. He brings his hand down but the Keystone stays afloat. "Oh? My, my, my..." He sees a black silhouette of a man in armor appear above the pool, which screams out absolute power. "Uh oh... That shouldn't happen. Oh dear. This is not good." The silhouette turn and burning red eyes are staring right at the evil scientist. "Ah!" As soon as the silhouette starts moving, the Keystone generates a blinding flash and an activation like noise. Cut to the courtyard of Beacon Academy where we see a girl in blue with black hair, along with cat ears and a tail, identified as Celena Verde, daughter of the Hunters Aidan Verde and Angel Neko Verde and a first year of Shade Academy.

Celena: "Ngh... Urgh... What was that light? Wait, could I have passed out while studying... But then... What is this place? How did I even get to Vale?" Then we here a mysterious voice, but there's no one else here...

System: "Ah-heh-HEM. Testing. One-two, one-two. Mic check. Can everybody hear me?" That startled her into grabbing drawing her weapon, dual dagger, pistols called Senshi.

Celena: "!? A voice... But from where? Can you hear me!?"

System: "Let's see here... Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and distinguished guests of every stripe! Thank you all SO much for gathering here today. But let's dispense with the formalities... and get right back to the usual!"

Celena: "The usual...what?"'Yeah, I'm lost here...'

System: "The first annual 'Phantom Field Tag Battle: Summit Showdown Orienteering Tournament'... Staaaaaarts NOW!" Dead silence.

Celena: "...Huh?"'What the hell was that!?' And that's the end the that. Next chapter onward is where the real fun begins.


	3. Ghouls of the Night

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 1: Ghouls of the Night

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Beacon Courtyard

Celena: "Okay, what? What's going on here!? What is she even talking!?"

System: "Before we get started, why don't we go over the rules? The event will take place in the Phantom Field. That's this place-a beautiful tapestry woven of bits and pieces from different universes! So, you'll motor around here completing that most noble of task: Stamp collecting! When you collect five stamps, you've officially qualified! The path to the goal shall open before you! And at the goal, a 'Grand Power' awaits you! Whoever shall obtain this godly power will have the ability to make any one wish come true. But hold those horses, now! Only the first team to make it to the goal gets that Grand Power! That's right, only the champions are worthy! So, if you've got a wish burning a hole in your heart, you know what you've gotta do! Collect all the stamps and reach the goal before anyone else can! The first annual 'Fiery Explosion! Phantom Field Stamp Rally!' Begins right now!" More silence.

Celena: "..." Now that was just bizarre. "Yeah, uh... That...didn't help. It's only my first year in Shade and so far this is probably the weirdest thing that's happen to me. Yes, even weirder than the incident with the Black Blade. But as weird as it is, I can't just dismiss what she said... Maybe I should get involved in this Stamp Rally thing... I think I might've done something like this in little Faunus Scouts as a kid... Just to recap, though: I'm stuck in some shame of a world, and I'm supposed to... collect stamps...Okay, yeah, screw it. This is bullshit. There's gotta be some non-stampy way to get home." Then the voice comes back.

System: "Whats this? Is that a complaint I hear on the wind? You know, if you have any questions, you could've just asked..."

Celena: "You're that obnoxious voice from earlier!"

System: "Uh, wow. Rude, much? The names not 'obnoxious voice,' it's... Huh. Well, just call me 'System.'"

Celena: "System, huh?" Really? Was that really the best name you could come up with? "Fine. I'll call you whatever you want if you answer my questions. First off, where am I?"

System: "This is the Phantom Field. A temporary realm made up of a little of this and a little of that from a smorgasbord of other realms. Or something like that, anyway. That's about the gist of it."

Celena: "That's not even an answer... But I guess I'll take it." 'At least I know for certain that I'm no longer in Remnant.' "Next up, who are you?"

System: "I literally just told you. System, remember? I'm the one behind the whole tournament. By the way, is this REALLY the best use of your time? You just wanna stick around here asking me random questions? The other contestants are already headed to the checkpoints to get those stamps."

Celena: "So the checkpoints are where I get the stamps, then? Whose stupid idea was-Wait! Time out! Did you say other contestants?"

System: "You're not the sharpest crayon in the box, are you? Why would I hold a stamp rally with only one competitor? Of COURSE there are other contestants! Duh!"

Celena: "Ok, first off, ouch! And second, who are these contestants?"

System: "I can't leak that info. That'd just be unfair. But I'm sure you'll come across them eventually. In fact... here's one now!" We see a girl in blue jeans, black tank top, red jacket, black leather heeled boots that stop below the knee, a silver diamond shaped pendant and straight platinum blonde hair that stops at her shoulders come out of the school. Identified as Yin Croft. One of Celena's teammates in Shade and daughter of the traitorous Huntsmen slash leader of the Black Blade terrorist group, Raven Croft.

Yin: "Ugh, finally, I'm out of there! I don't remember Beacon being that complicated to navigate." Speaking in a British accent. "Huh? There's someone there! Wait, isn't that?"

Celena: *gasp*"Yin!?"

Yin: "Celena!? What're you doing here!?"

Celena: "That's my line! Why are you here!?"

Yin: "I don't know. I was just on my way to the ramen shop when a bright appeared and I ended up here in Beacon."

Celena: "And I was in Shades library trying to study."

Yin: "You know the weirdest part? Heard some strange taking about some kind of Stamp Rally and that the grand prize is some supposed Grand Power."

Celena: "You heard it too, huh? You're thinking about taking this Stamp Rally thing seriously, are you?"

Yin: "Well, if I'm being completely honest her, love. I'm getting this weird feeling that we have no choice but to play along. Otherwise we might be in for some big trouble."

Celena: "Hold on. Maybe I should confirm something with her. Hey, System! I'm gonna take a wild guess that winning is our only way back home! Is that right?"

System: "Oh, right, I DID forget to mention that, didn't I? I mean, I can't for sure that there aren't OTHER ways to get home but... I'm certainly not aware of any."

Yin: "That's what I thought. But honestly, stamp collecting might be the easiest way back, if we're being optimistic here."

Celena: "Can't argue with that I guess... But if we're all set on getting home, why bother with this tournament? Can't someone just wish as all home if we wait."

System: "Oh, come on! Don't be so passive! You're young, show me that wild ambition! Grab life by the horns! Fine then. Just this once, I'll send life charging at you. Get on out here, Bloodthirsties!"

Celena: "Huh?" Ab eerie light appears and when it disappears, two new figures appear. A green glowing transparent man with a serrated sword and a four armed skeleton with a bone dagger in each hand. Identified as Morro, the elemental master of wind and last ghost of the cursed realm, and Samukai, king of the underworld from his world and general of the Skulkin army.

Morro: "I'll mess you all up!"

Samukai: "I shall destroy you!"

Celena: "Well, you certainly gave them the right name."

System: "My, what incredibly fortuitous timing!"

Yin: "I'm guessing they're contestants like us, right?"

System: "Yep. Just plucked 'em randomly from their world. I don't think they would've joined the stamp-a-thon if I asked."

Morro: "Heh. You've got me fighting little brats again? As long as I get to tear 'em apart, I don't care who I'm up against!"

Samukai: "Agreed. As long as I get to see the terror in they're eyes, the opponent I face doesn't matter."

Celena: "Geez... These guys don't look friendly."

System: "I know, right? They're so angry and spooky! But I guess if you're just gonna sit around and let them take hold of the Grand Power, so be it."

Yin: "That... doesn't sound all that great."

Morro: "Ugh. Blah blah blah blah blah... You're all so damn annoying! Guess I better shut you up permanently."

Samukai: "I won't let you escape from me. I refuse to miss the chance face those from another world!"

Yin: "I'm guessing he means us..."

Celena: "Now, hold up! Why are you doing this!? We don't have any stamps at all."

Morro: "Do I look like I care? Stamps and checkpoints don't mean shit to me. All I gotta do is kill every goddamn one of you, and this stupid bullshit will be fine. You don't have any problems with that, do ya? Gyaaahahahaha!"

Celena: "Yep... This guy just doesn't respect the sanctity of stamp collecting."

System: "What did I tell you? There's no reasoning with violent folks like them. Alas... Anyway, have fun beating each other up!"

Celena: "You're the one with the problem here! Guess we're doing this... Let's go, Yin!" As she draws Senshi.

Yin: "Of course, love! I'll follow your lead as always!" Drawing her bladed ice whip, Icicle.

Samukai: "The time for peace is over, and the time for death is nigh. I can only contain myself for so long before such weak looking opponents!"

Morro: "Listen, asshole! They're mine! If you try to kill them, I'll kill you!"

System: "Oohoho, things are gettin' spicy! Good, good! A stamp rally calls for battle! And a battle calls for tag battle! Let your inner desires run rampant, and fight to the death, brave warriors! Tag battle, START!"

Celena and Yin vs Morro and Samukai

Theme= Ninjago: Ghost Whip

Morro: "Hyahahaaha! That's good, brats! Show me how you squirm!"

Samukai: "Yes. Yes! Embrace the fear of the Skulkin!"

Yin: "Ngh... You okay, Celena!?"

Celena: "Not good... I'm not sure if I can stop them!"

System: "Hmm... So that's how it is, is it? I thought this might happen... But not exactly like this." Morro thrust his sword at Celena and she blocks, leading to a hold.

Morro: "Don't give up yet! I still wanna hear you scream!"

Celena: "Tch... You wanna end this!? Then let's end this!" They break the hold and Celena's Aura starts glowing but then...

System: "Okay, stop right there. Fun times over." That eerie reappears which breaks Celena's concentration.

Celena: "Wha-!?"

Morro: "What the f-!?" Next thing we know, Celena and Yin disappear and we see them reappear in some woods near a broken down facility with Morro and Samukai nowhere to be found.

Celena: "Ugh... What now?"

Yin: "Everything looks different from before... Did we just teleport?"

System: "Something like that. Oh, but don't get used to it, okay? I can't just whisk people around all willy nilly."

Celena: "Well, I guess I'm thankful...? I mean, you did just help escape death back there."

Yin: "I hope you remember that she's the reason for us being here. Right?"

Celena: "That reminds me: what are you after anyway? Weren't you just telling us to beat each other up?"

System: "Oh, please, it's just a figure of speech! If you took it seriously, that's on you. I was only trying to motivate the two of you. Yeah, that's right. That's EXACTLY what I was doing. And I only did it out of love!"

Yin: "Yeah, I call BS!"

Celena: "Exactly. That was so fake!"

System: "Anyway, do you get it now? You have no choice but to participate in this tournament. Can't you just accept that and move along? I'm a busy system. Places to go, tag battles to arrange. In fact, I'm afraid I must excuse myself! You're on your own from now on, so good luck!"

Celena: "Hey, wait a second! I've got tons of questions!" And silence.

Yin: "Aaaand she's gone..."

Celena: "Great, now we're left completely clueless..."

Yin: "Not completely. At least we know that this stamp rally is the only way back."

Celena: "Yeah, I guess your right. And with that being the case, we've already wasted enough time fighting those guys. We better going to those checkpoints."

Yin: "Right. Although I don't particularly like the idea of playing along with this, we don't have any other leads to follow."

Celena: "And besides, if the other contestants are anything like those monsters we fought, then it'd be bad if they got ahold of this 'Grand Power'."

Yin: "Then let's stop wasting time and get going. Lead the way, mate!"


	4. Trick of the Maze

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 2: Trick of the Maze

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Merlot's Island

Celena: "Lets see... if we go this way then-huh? Where'd Yin go!? Dammit! How'd I lose her that quickly? Yin! Can you hear me!? Say something!" As she keeps rustling through the forest until she comes across an entrance if some sort. "Huh? The heck is this? A maze? Ok, first a stamp rally and now this? What is this place, an amusement park?"

System: "You've made it at last, brave young challenger."

Celena: "Whoa! Don't scare me like that! Wait... challenger?"

System: "Yes, indeed. You're going to challenge this maze, aren't you? After all, this is one of our checkpoints! And at the very end of this maze lies, what else? The very stamp you've been searching for! But there's only one, so first come, first serve!"

Celena: "Oh, right, the stamp thing. I thought that was just an excuse to get us to fight each other... Wait! You think maybe Yin found her way here too?"

System: "Oh yeah? Well, it's good to be optimistic. Keep it up and it'll take you far."

Celena: "Oh, fuck off. Your not gonna answer my questions anyway."

System: "That's right. I am but a mere facilitator... I have no choice but to stay in my lane..." Then a loud horn blares. "So, let's get this show started! Celena Verde's maze challenge begins now! To the farthest ends of the labyrinth with you!"

Celena: "Don't go trying to hype me up, but fine! Let's get this over with!" As she make her way through the hedge maze. After a few minutes of turns and dead ends she's just left confused. "...I'm lost. Dammit. What the hell am I even doing. First I lost Yin, and now I'm lost in a maze. Geez, this isn't my day... At this rate, who knows if I'll ever find Yi-" Then we see someone's silhouette pass by a nearby turn. "Huh? Was that a girl? Could it have been Yin!? Ah! Thank goodness I found her! Hey, wait up, Yin! I finally-!" Then we see it's not Yin, but some other girl in a black, sleeveless ninja gi. She's got dark grey hair in a small ponytail, a black cloak, a navy blue ninja belt, and black gloves. As well as steel bladed fans on her. Identified as Rune Sorcerer, the elder of the Sorcerer Twins, and master of the dark arts much like the dark sorcerer, Clouse. "...found...you...?"

Rune: "Uh, me? I'm sorry, but were you speaking to me?"

Celena: "Uh, s-sorry. Wrong person. Sorry to bother you. Bye!"

Rune: "Please, wait!"

Celena: "Huh?"

Rune: "Your trapped in this maze too, right?"

Celena: "Uh, yeah. I thought you were my friend, Yin. Sorry to confuse you like that."

Rune: "Its not a problem. I'm actually relieved to see another's face at the moment. Your the first contestant I've met in this 'stamp rally'."

Celena: "Then, you're looking for the checkpoints too?"

Rune: "Yes. That's why I'm in this maze. I suppose this fits from the fact that this event is called orienteering. I'm guessing you've been wrapped up into this too?"

Celena: "Yeah, and I lost my partner on the way here."

Rune: "If that's the case, then why don't we join forces for this challenge? We're both after the same thing, so it'll be easier to cooperate. I believe the saying goes 'in traveling, a companion; in life, compassion.' Besides, it'd be rude of me to leave an innocent bystander in here."

Celena: "I guess so. But do I really look like a bystander to you? Well, whatever. I've gotta focus on getting the stamp, so fine. We can team up. I'm Celena Verde of Shade Academy. Nice to meet you."

Rune: "Rune Sorcerer. And the feelings mutual." After several more minutes of trying to navigate this maze, it seems that Runes patience is going out the window. "Ugh, this is getting annoying!"

Celena: "Well its not like whining about will get us out of here... We just have to keep moving.

Rune: "Except that we don't have time for this! That's it! I'm going through with my original plan!"

Celena: "Original plan?" Cut to the end of the maze where we see two girls. One in a white long sleeved blouse and black shorts with matching leg warmers and knee high boots as well as several ammo pouches and gun holders on her belt and black fingerless gloves. She has short, messy black hair, one eye is red and the other is blueish-green and her main weapon is a large bayonetted rocket launcher. Identified as Lady. The other is a in a black corset that exposes her midriff and is also in black leather pants, high heeled boots and a choker. She's gots long blonde hair and her main weapon is a large singled edged demon sword. Identified as Trish.

Trish: "Looks like we finally made it out of there. Right?"

Lady: "Looks like it. Look." They find a stamp station with two stamps and a case of ink. Just to clear, everyone did automatically get a stamp sheet when they got here.

Trish: "Finally, the checkpoint."

Lady: "But there're two stamps here?" That's when strange noise is heard.

Trish: "-!? Hey, I hear something."

Lady: "Hmm?" It goes again. "Huh, I hear it now too."

Trish: "Sounds like its coming from the maze..." Hear it again. A bit louder now.

Lady: "It is just me, or is it getting closer?" That's when Rune bursts through the maze wall with her fans shrouded in dark magic.

Rune: "Haaaaaargh!"

Lady: "What!?"

Trish: "Did ninja just burst out of the wall!?"

Rune: "Ugh! Finally, I'm outta there. Hey, Celena? You still there?"

Celena: "Are you INSANE or something!? What the hell was that!?"

Rune: "That was my method for getting out of there. It would've taken forever otherwise."

Celena: "Did you have to go crazy with the dark magic, though? One wrong move and I would've been blown away!"

Rune: "...Anyway, who are you guys? Looks to me like you just got done with the maze yourselves."

Lady: "Yeah, but we definitely did in a more sane matter."

Rune: "And I'm going to assume that's the checkpoint in question. Well, this is a predicament."

System: "Um, sorry to butt in."

Celena: "You again? What do you want now?"

System: "Oh, nothing. It's just that I've neglected to tell you one important little detail."

Celena: "And what would that be?"

System: "Each stamp can only be used once."

Celena: "...Huh?"

System: "So, any stamps you find at a checkpoint are one and done. Stamp 'em once, and you can stamp 'em again."

Trish: "I take it these aren't special, multi-use stamps we're looking at?"

System: "You heard me. You're only getting one use out of each stamp."

Trish: "Huh..."

Lady: "Hmm..."

Celena: "...So, now what?"

Rune: "Isn't it obvious? I'm sure these are thinking the same thing. Am I right?" As she readies her fans.

Lady: "That's right." Locked and loaded.

Trish: "Right on the money." Sword drawn. "This is probably the fastest way to handle this, anyway."

Celena: "Don't think I don't know what your all thinking. Surely there's a more civil way to handl-"

Rune: "Nope! Sorry, but it's three against one. Your outvoted here."

System: "Alright, let's do this thing! Our adolescent rendezvous is now underway! Our battlefield is just brimming with beauties! Who shall prevail as the deadliest of all? Our tag battle begins beneath a moonlit sky! But in the end, who will prevail?"

Celena: "Seriously!? Ugh, fine! Let's just do this!"

Celena and Rune vs Trish and Lady

Theme= Marvel vs Capcom 3: Trish theme

Celena: "Geez, you're both really strong! Is everyone in this world a badass?"

Rune: "Hmph! Not bad! If this keeps up then we won't be getting anywhere... Looks like I've got no choice!" Oh great, what now? "Oh, hey! Look at that big pile of stamps over there! What a steal! Celena, go get it, I'll cover you!"

Celena: "Huh? I don't see any-"

Lady: "!?"

Trish: "Wait, seriously-!? Where!?"

Rune: "Gotcha!" She rushes over to the checkpoint at grabs the two stamps.

Lady: "No!"

Trish: "Hey, no fair! That's playing dirty!" Rushing back to Celena and stamping both of their sheets.

Rune: "And, that's that! We're done here!"

Trish: "Dammit! She used them both!"

Rune: "Alright! I'm done here so I'm outta here!" And she's off.

Celena: "Damn, she moves quick..." She feels the demon hunters staring holes in her. "Um... Hey there? You come here often?"

Lady: "Hey, Trish. Are you thinking what I'm thinking what I'm thinking?"

Trish: "Yeah, Lady. I'm pretty sure I am."

Lady: "Unfortunately, these stamps are useless now."

Trish: "If only we knew someone who had a pre-stamped card. Hmm."

Celena: 'I'm in trouble, aren't I?'"Um, well, uh... Let's not be too hasty here." They get closer. "I-I mean, that really was a dirty trick on her part, right? Totally not fair at all." Closer. "But, if you think about it, it really didn't have a thing to do with me... In fact, you might even say I'm also a victim here!" Closer! "O-Oh, and I just remembered, I haven't even gotten your names! I'm Celena Verde!"

Lady: "I see. 'Nice to meet you,' Celena."

Trish: "And good night."

Celena: "Gyaaaaagh!" She bolts out of there with her light Semblance.


	5. Order in the Court

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 3: Order in the Court

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Courthouse

Cut in Yin rushing though the forest.

Yin: "Now where am I? I get that they put up signs to make it challenging but they could've put up some kind of clue? It sucks that I got separated from Celena too. I'm starting to get a little tired though. I passed through a lot of weird things on the way here, like a castle or that monastery. I just hope I can find a place to rest... Huh? What's that?" She comes across a large white building with the scale of justice logo and a gate with a sign that says 'Courthouse'. "What's a Courthouse doing in a place like this? There like the most boring place to be. But with that being the case, I don't think I'll meet much trouble if I try to rest here." Then she enters and finds instructions. "Huh? A plaque? 'Head for Courtroom No. 4 to find the clue to the checkpoint.' Great. Maybe I'll get something out this then. Courtroom 4, huh?" She heads down the corridor and finds the designated room only to find a destroyed courtroom upon entering. "Whoa! What the-!? What in blazes happened here?" She's not alone though. A man in a blue suit and light blue under vest and red tie with black spiky hair, and a girl in a white robe and purple jacket with long purple hair in a top bun are here too. Identified as Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, a defense attorney and his assistant.

Maya: "Huh? Hey, Nick? There's someone here."

Phoenix: "Excuse me, but who are you?"

Yin: "Oh, I'm Yin Croft. I'm a student of Shade Huntsmen Academy."

Phoenix: "A Huntsmen Academy? Like some kind of soldier?"

Yin: "More like licensed warriors. We fight to project protect the world from monsters."

Maya: "You mean like the Steel Samurai!? Oh that's awesome!"

Yin: "The Steel what?"

Phoenix: "Just some cartoon character she likes. Anyway, I'm Phoenix Wright, Attorney at law."

Maya: "And I'm Maya Fey, head of Kurain Village, and skilled Spirit Medium."

Yin: "Spirit Medium, huh?"

Phoenix: "So are you here for the stamps too?"

Yin: "Yep. But how're we supposed to find the checkpoint in this mess?"

Phoenix: "When we first got here, we found this." He shows a court document. "The paper inside says that in order to earn the stamps you must find the judges gavel and return it to its rightful place on the judges bench."

Maya: "So we basically gotta look through all this rubble just to find a gavel..."

Yin: "That... doesn't sound very pleasing... Did that voice seriously destroy a courtroom for some challenge?"

Phoenix: "I don't think so. This Courthouse is based on the one in our world. While it has been repaired now, the actual Courtroom No. 4 was previously bombed to cover up evidence for a big case. Looking at it, it looks more that she accurately recreated the original damage."

Yin: "I see. This is just getting complicated. Something like this is more up Celena or Nya's alley."

Maya: "Anyway, It doesn't look like we've got much choice but to find that gavel." That's when two other girls come in. One in a black skirt and grey cardigan with long brown hair and a cypher, and the other in an orange ninja gi with red hair and dual wielding green blades. Identified as Dian Geo, graduate Huntress from Atlas Academy, and Skylor Chen the elemental master of amber.

Dian: "Oryaaaah!" They burst through door with brute force, breaking the door off.

Phoenix: "Maya, get down!"

Maya: "Ah!" One of the doors came flying at them so Yin used her with to freeze and shatter it.

Skylor: "I told we'd find someone here."

Dian: "Huh? Yin Croft!? Why are you here!?"

Yin: "That's my line, mate! What are you doing here!?"

Dian: "What does it look like I'm doing!? I'm looking for those stamps to get out of here! I bet your 'Papa' put you up to find them use the Grand Power to destroy us all, huh!?"

Yin: "Don't be ridiculous! That man is not my Papa!"

Dian: "You think I don't see it! You're obviously lying about hating your dads guts but are secretly working for the Black Blade as a spy! No one else seems to see it, but I sure as hell do!"

Yin: "What are you talking about!? What have I EVER done to give you that impression!? You know, you've been in my case ever since his true face has been revealed! What did I do to deserve this treatment!?"

Dian: "You know what they say: like father, like daughter! It's only a matter of time before you stab us in the back!"

Skylor: "Now, c'mon, Dian. Let's jump to cliches here. Trust me. I know what it's like to have an evil father but yet here I am running his noodle shop while he's trapped in the cursed realm."

Dian: "Like I care! Yin is who my beef is with, not you! Anyway, get outta here, you rat! We're gonna find that gavel first! That goes for you two as well! Get outta here! Those stamps are mine!"

Skylor: "Hey, what about me?"

Dian: "Huh? Oh, right, you too I guess..."

System: "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Phoenix: "Wah!"

Maya: "Gah!"

Yin: "Now what...?"

Skylor: "This thing again..."

System: "Don't go into battle just yet!"

Dian: "And why the hell not!?"

System: "I cannot permit such frankly absurd battle to take place!"

Yin: "So what? You're here to protect us?"

Skylor: "This thing always shows up when its not needed!"

System: "Just how much money do you think I put into the details of this Courtroom bombing?"

Maya: "Huh?"

Phoenix: "Excuse me...?" Sweating bullets with an annoyed face.

System: "Look, I'm already working on a pretty low budget here. If you putting something out of detail, I'd hold it against you for the rest of your life! So if your gonna smack each other around, then take it outside!" As she teleports us all in front of the Courthouse.

Maya: "Whoa, hey! Why're we getting dragged into this!?"

Phoenix: "I guess it makes sense, though. If we were brought here to participate then it makes sense we'd end doing the other challenges."

Maya: "Wait! So you mean those powers we got before were-?"

Phoenix: "Yeah. We most likely gained those powers when brought here to stand a chance in a fight. We just need to be smart about it."

Yin: "Huh? You guys gained powers when you arrived?"

Phoenix: "It was pretty confusing at first but now it makes sense."

Maya: "Which means, you won't have to fight these two alone!"

Yin: "Well then, thanks! I could use the help!"

Dian: "Once were done here, that gavel is mine!"

Skylor: "Since we're already out here, I guess I might as well..."

System: "Without any further ado... Fighters ready! Tag battle... engage!"

Phoenix and Yin vs Dian and Skylor

Theme= Ace Attorney: Objection! 2001(Cadenza version)

Skylor: "Shit... I think... I'm at my limit..." As she collapsed.

Dian: "Dammit... Skylor, stay with me! We still... have to... finish this!" Its obvious she's woozy too. "Ohhh. Damnit!" Collapse.

Maya: "Ah! Hey, are you okay!?"

Phoenix: "We didn't just kill them did we!?" Yin checks their pulse.

Yin: "Relax, love. Their just unconscious."

Phoenix: "Oh, thank goodness..."

Maya: "Man... That was so exhausting... fighting really takes a lot out of you..."

Phoenix: "Why does this feel so familiar, though?"

Yin: "Anyway, now that this is out of the way. Let's get back on track and find that gavel." They head back to the Courtroom, search around and eventually find the gavel under a large piece of rubble in the gallery. Once that's done Yin takes back up to the judges bench and upon placing it, both hers and Wright's stamp card get a stamp.

Maya: *pant pant*"Oh, hey look... a stamp..."

Phoenix: *pant pant*"Phew! I thought I was gonna throw out my back there..."

Yin: "You guys aren't really the most athletic people, are ya mate? Anyway, it seems like we both have the same amount of stamps. With that being the case, then why don't we continue on together. As they say: two heads are better than one and here we have three."

Phoenix: "Yeah, I guess so. It'll certainly make things easier to get have an actually fighter with us."

Maya: "Good to have, Yin!"

Yin: "Heheh! You too." Cut to an empty room where Bitter Merlot is by his lonesome. Something causes the room to shake for a bit.

System: "Oof... That... was another nasty shake."

Bitter: "...Well? Are you at your wits end, end?"

System: "Oh, I jumped off my wits end a few hours ago. How was I supposed to see any of this coming? This was NOT in the job description."

Bitter: "Yes, yes. I feel your pain. But the sad truth of this world is that you can't always get what you want. Particularly in this job."

System: "Says the one making everything worse."

Bitter: "Come now. Can't a guy express a little concern for a dear friend? I'm just trying to be nice. Take some of that massive burden off of you. After all, if you collapse under his weight, everything else might collapse with you."

System: "Might, he says... You really don't know what you're dealing with do you? The power of that armor is NOT to be taken lightly."

Bitter: "I'm well aware of that. Which is why I'm trying to prevent-" Another shake.

System: "Ugh... Grgh...!"

Bitter: "Dear me. It seems like we don't have much room to play around here."

System: "I can only contain you-know-who for so long... Are you sure they'll make it?"

Bitter: "Not at all. But if they don't, we'll be in big trouble. And it can't just be anybody. It has to be someone who can stand up to the power of a god. Otherwise, this is all going straight into the trash. While it may look like a silly little game, it's our best way to filter out the candidates. By the way, it seems two of our contestants are from worlds we haven't seen the likes of before."

System: "So... can I... leave the rest of this to you, then?"

Bitter: "But of course. Honestly, it doesn't look like you have much choice. I'll take care of everything."


	6. Argus Limited

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 4: Argus Limited

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Argus

Cut to a freezing cold forest and a blonde haired little girl in a navy blue pirate coat and hat is walking through it. Indemnified as Patty Fleur. Former known as the legendary pirate Aifread, and close companions to the Brave Vesperia guild.

Patty: "Brr... My skewers be freezing up... Where'd all this snow coming from!? Yuri!? Flynn!? Estelle!? Judy!? Where'd everyone go!? I just be with them all a moment ago, but now I end up here... At this rate, I'll be buried alive... I not be seeing any sign of shelter! I n-n-need to h-hurry to that checkpoint and f-f-find the stamp. Hm? What's that?" She finds a lottery wheel with seven different colors, green in the center surrounded with purple, red, blue, yellow, orange and black. "Ok, now I g-g-gotta be seeing things from this cold... Whatever this thing is, who would be dumb enough to leave out here in this freezing cold forest? Hm... But for some reason the handle is very tempting, is it some sort of game? Perhaps, one spin wouldn't hurt none..." She spins it and then an orange ball falls out onto the tray underneath it. "Hm? What does an orange ball mean?"

System: "JACKPOT!"

Patty: "Gyah!?"

System: "Congratulations! Since you got an orange ball, you're now an official member of Team Orange! That means both of you made it! Boy, am I happy you didn't freeze to death. Now we can get things started. So let's get this show on the road!" The some dark areas of the forest light up. "Slip 'n dip 'n fall in trust! Welcome to our co-op snow race!"

Patty: "What's this now? First I spin a colored wheel, then I be in a race? How'd I end up here anyway!? Hold up! Does this mean I be at a checkpoint?"

System: "Alright! Let's introduce our contestants!" Over to the right we have a man in a dark red trench coat with white hair and a large sword and a man in a blue trench coat with brown hair and an ice katana. "Introducing Team Blue: Connor Verde and Dante! Go on introduce yourselves! Tell us what's on your minds, you crazy kids!"

Connor: "..."

Dante: "..."

System: "I see, I see! Well, you two sure seem excited about all this! Next up we have Team Orange! Patty Fleur and Ryu! Let's get to know them, shall we? Ryu, let's start with you. How are you feeling right now?" A muscular man in a white karate gi with the sleeves with torn off, a black belt, black hair, a red head band and red fingerless gloves is seen at the left.

Ryu: "I... I'm afraid I'm having trouble processing all of this, but... I hope this makes for a good challenge for both me and my partner. May the best man win."

System: "Now that's a statement! I'll certainly be cheering you on! And last but not least, we have Patty! Can you give us a word or two?"

Patty: "My, my! Aren't you a handsome devil... but no one could out beat Yuri's charm!"

Ryu: "I take your my partner for this race?"

Patty: "Apparently. You do look pretty strong so I guess this could work for now. Let's do this!"

System: "That's what I like to see! Now, keep that excitement high while we go through the rules! The rules are simple! It's team-versus-team in a hot-blooded race through our snowy course. The first to make it to the city of Argus on the other end of the forest wins! And needless to say, each member of the winning team will be granted a stamp as a reward. Oh, and I mentioned, this is a co-op race, so make sure to work together along this event!"

Ryu: "I see... So we need to combine our strengths to make it to the finish line."

Patty: "Heheh! I don't think we have to worry about cooperation so long as we can get along."

Dante: "Well, those two get along nicely."

Connor: "Please. Their barely talking to each other."

Dante: "Like were one to talk. Then again, you remind me so much of a certain brother of mine..."

Connor: "What a coincidence... the feelings mutual... at least if you wore green that is..."

Dante: "Well, regardless, you better take this seriously if you want that stamp. Otherwise neither of will be leaving this place."

Connor: "You think I don't know that. Our first blow will be the decisive one. Just try to keep up."

System: "Are both teams ready? Take your positions!" Everyone has fire in their eyes! "On your mark..."

Dante: "Hmph..."

Connor: "Hm..."

System: "Get set..."

Ryu: "Phew..."

Patty: "Heehee..." Mischievously.

System: "Go, go, GO!"

Dante: "Swordmaster! Let's ride!"

Connor: "Steady!" Suddenly They speed off.

Ryu: "What the-!?"

System: "Whoaaaa! Team Blue just took off with incredible speed! It looks like Dante is using his Cavaliere weapons bike form to pick up some speed and Connor is using his Semblance to give him better control on the snow! Gotta admit, that's pretty cool! Team Blue is using the course and the environment to their advantage!"

Dante: "You know, there's no need to push ourselves this hard from the word go... But it's hard to argue with the result...!"

System: "They're disappearing into the distance! Is this match already settled!?"

Ryu: "No... Is this how it ends...?"

Patty: "Oh, don't worry. I've got something to help catch up to them, quick!" A quick flash of light spawns from Patty. "Come! Friends of fate!" A giant roulette wheel appears with different random symbols on the panels and when Patty runs along the wheel, she trips and falls on the symbol of a Oden skewer. Cut back to Team Blue.

Connor: "Looks like our victory is all but assured."

Dante: "Guess you were right about settling this in one blow. I almost feel sorry for them. Then we to a tan blur pass by some trees.

System: "WHAT A TWIST!"

Connor: "Huh!?"

Dante: "Now what...!?" We see a muscular man pulling an Oden cart with Patty riding inside and Ryu riding on top!

Patty: "Hyaaaaah! We be catching up on ya, ye scurvy dogs!"

System: "Now this is a comeback! Team Orange has blasted off with blistering speed! They're hot on Team Blues heels! But just where did that strange cart come from!?"

Patty: "Yo-ho, Oden! Awaaaay!"

Connor: "This is just getting stupid now."

Dante: "Tch... What kind of circus is this!?"

Ryu: "Uh, Patty!? Are you sure this is strictly necessary!? This man could strain himself!"

Patty: "Relax, mattie, it's not like the guys real! ...I hope..."

System: "This must be the fastest co-op race ever run! Both teams are neck-and-neck now! This is anyone's ballgame!"

Connor: "Frost Bite!" He sends ice spikes coming Team Oranges way, trying to knock them off course.

Patty: "Aye! What was that for! Ye almost killed me!"

System: "And we've got a new wrinkle! Clearly, Team Blue isn't afraid to mess with Team Orange! That's kiiiinda bending the rules a little... But I'm so dang hyped, I don't even care! In fact, do it more! Kill, kill!"

Dante: "I suppose I owe you one."

Connor: "Thank me later. Focus on the race!"

Dante: "I'll try to help with the offensive. I'm pretty good with a guns kickback, even on a bike." As he draws Coyote-A, his trademark shotgun.

Connor: "Fine. Just keep us in the lead." As they fire ice spikes and bullets.

Patty: "Not happening!" She draws her pirate gun and fires at rapid speed to keep them from hitting.

Ryu: "I got your back, Patty!" Another barrage of ice spikes coming. "Hadoken!" A ball of energy bursts from Ryu hands, acting as a projectile.

Patty: "Heh! Nice one, Ryu!"

Dante: "Tch!" Dante then keeps firing but Patty's gun shots and Ryu's Hadoken timing are too fast.

Connor: "I swear... Why couldn't they just trip and let us win!?"

System: "Things are really heating up! The race is reaching its climax! Both teams pride and honor are on the line here as they enter the final stretch! Which team will claim glorious victory!?"

Connor: "Ugh... I can't hit them. They keep blocking everything!"

Dante: "Then we'll have to change things up!" Dante enters his Devil Trigger form while Connor enters Divine State. Connor uses his sword and Dante uses King Cerberus and they combine their ice power to create...

Patty: "Wha...!?"

Ryu: "There's no way!"

System: "What the heeeeeck! It's a wall! A gigantic wall of ice! Team Blue just erected a massive glacial wall in the tiny bit of space between them and Team Orange! I have never seen such flagrant obstruction! We might as well throw the rule book out the window at this point. But as long as it's cool, it's A-OK with me! What a move! Will Team Orange be able to recover!?"

Patty: "So that's how they wanna play it, huh!? Hyaaah!" Patty enters Overlimit.

Ryu: "I see. Very well, I have a plan go through!"'Forgive me master... But I must use that power!' Ryu activates the Power of Nothingness.

System: "No WAY! Team Orange is accelerating TOWARD the ice wall! What's their gambit here!?

Ryu: "Shinku..." He charges up energy in his hands and... "HADOKEN!" Fires a massive beam of energy which creates a big enough hole in the wall for them to get through.

System: "They SMASHED RIGHT THROUGH! Where in the world is all that strength coming from!? The cart puller bursts forward with heart ablaze! Patty and Ryu are headed straight for the finish line and closing in on Team Blue fast!"

Connor: "This can't be!"

Dante: "Th-That's impossible!" His voice distorted from his devil form.

Patty: "Hyaaaaah!!!"

System: "GOOOOOOOOOAAAALLLLL!" Its a photo finish! But System already knows the winners from quick analysis. "What an incredible reversal! Team Orange pulls ahead and wins the race! I have never seen anything like that in my life!" Everyone cancels theirs super modes.

Connor: "Impossible... How could I...!?"

Dante: *sigh*"It was fun while it lasted..."

Patty: "Hahahaha! We did it! We won!"

Ryu: "Good race you guys."

Connor: "I-I refuse to accept this!"

Dante: "Come on now. I'm upset too, but let's not be sore losers."

Connor: "No way! That was nothing but tomfoolery! Hey! Voice thing! I demand a rematch!"

System: "What!? But the race is long over! And we are NOT going all the way back there!"

Connor: "Who said it was going to be a race?"

Ryu: "Huh? What do mean by that?"

Connor: "I've been here before... not too long ago actually. I remember this world being bound by a tag battle rule. So how about this: we have a tag battle match! Right here, right now!"

System: *sigh*"You're not gonna let this go are you? Fine. And I'll tell you what! The winners of this match will win double stamps!"

Patty: "Whoa! Two stamps? That be double the treasure!"

Dante: "Are you serious right now?"

Connor: "That race was pointless, at best! This is the real challenge!"

Dante: *sigh*"Fine. Let's get this party started!"

Patty: "So that's how you wanna play it, huh? Mind helping me out again?"

Ryu: "Of course... There's no way I'd back down from a challenge!"

System: "Alright! Are our players in place? Then let's get rolling! Ready... FIGHT!"

Ryu and Patty vs Connor and Dante

Theme= Street Fighter IV: Theme of Ryu

Connor: "Argh! No... this... can't be!"

Dante: *pant pant*"Phew! Man, they're tough..."

Ryu: *pant pant*"Your not... so bad yourselves."

Patty: "Ohhh... Even though we won... I think I be at me limit... Still... I'm glad we got...*yawn*the... stamps..." Collapse.

Ryu: "Ah! Patty!"

System: "Oh no, she's completely spent! Well, after all that exertion, I suppose it only make sense. Still, look at that big smile on her face. She must really like treasure."

Ryu: "Hm..."

System: "Anyway, what say you we get to the award ceremony."

Ryu: "Hm? A ceremony?"

System: "Of course! You just won! You get in here too, Team Blue."

Connor: "Tch..."

Dante: "Eh. Can't say no to a good time. Alright, I'm in."

Ryu: "Wait a minute. What about Patty? She's still out cold."

System: "Ah, don't worry. I'll take care of her! Collect your award! You've earned it. I understand your concern, but we've kinda gotta keep things a long. We have a whole lot on our plate right now."

Ryu: "Is that so?"

System: "You have no idea. Your cooperation is much appreciated!" Moments later Patty wakes up and finds herself stranded on beach.

Patty: *yawn*"Hmph! Mff... Huh? Ah! Wh-Wha... WHAAAAAAT!?"


	7. Feline Frenzy

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 5: Feline Frenzy

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Slum Avenue

Cut back to Celena finally in the clear from Trish and Lady.

Celena: "Haah... Haah... Haah... I think... I should be safe now..." we see she's in some kind run down city street with a shop called Devil May Cry. "Man... Those two really don't know when to quit, so they...? Guess I can't really blame them... Rune really messed everything up pretty good... Anyway... Guess I better start searching for another checkpoint. It's probably my best chance at finding Yin and getting out of here... But where do I start? *sigh*Geez, I wish there was some obvious sort of-" And then something appears right before me. It's a girl in a black dress with blonde hair in pigtails wrapped up in strange purple rope hanging upside down from a lamppost. Identified as Rachel Alucard. The princess of the Alucard Vampire family. "-GAAAAAAGH!"

Rachel: "...What is wrong with you? Must you be so noisy?"

Celena: "Whats wrong with me!? What's wrong with YOU!?"

Rachel: "There's no need to be so upset. Your short temperment is that of a child. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Celena: "Look, I'm not gonna take life advice from some girl who so calm about being hung upside-down! Anyone would freak out if they ran into someone hanging from a lamppost like that! Actually... why ARE you hanging from a lamppost?"

Rachel: "Well, that's a foolish question. Isn't it obvious? I am trapped."

Celena: "...And you still manage to sound condescending."

Rachel: "Oh, do forgive me. I've been condescending to people all my life. Perhaps I don't know how to turn it off."

Celena: "Ugh... This is so awkward..." That's when some strange bat and cat creatures trapped up there as well start talking.

Gii: "Yay! Go Princess! Her condescensions on another level!" Says the little pink chubby bat.

Celena: "What the-!? Is that some kind of toy!?"

Gii: "Toy!? How rude! I am a highly-evolved life form that doesn't have to answer to the likes of you.

Nago: "Ugh, just leave it be. Picking a fight with this girl isn't going to get us out of this." Says the strange blobby cat thing. "Oh, but don't worry, Princess. You're equally beautiful upside-down or rightside-up."

Gii: "No fair! Why do YOU get to grab all the loyalty points!?"

Celena: "Grr... Can one of you just tell me what's going on!?"

Nago: "Oh dear. I didn't mean to leave you out of the loop. My name is Nago. This little one is Gii. And-"

Gii: "The noble lady you see before you is Rachel! She's a being of tremendous, fearful power, so watch your tone around her if you value your life!" That's when a bolt of lightning fries Gii. "Gyaaaagh! Ooogh... Why did you do that to me, Princess...?"

Nago: "What an idiot. You always say the most unnecessary things. Listen to me, girl. If you don't want to end up like this little bat here, I suggest you stay on the Princess's good side."

Rachel: "That's quite enough talk. You there. How long do you plan on standing there dull-eyed?"

Celena: "Huh? You talking to me?"

Rachel: "Yes. Who else? I... sense a rather pure energy coming from you, but I shall overlook that for now. So quit your daydreaming and help me."

Celena: "She's still on her high horse...*sigh*This girl's kinda obnoxious. That high-and-mighty attitude is unbearable... Fine, fine. Down you go." Using her blade to cut the rope and catching them quick so they don't get hurt. The cat then proceeds to turn into an umbrella for Rachel.

Gii: "We're saved!"

Nago: "Thank you, girl!"

Rachel: "Ugh! My dress has been sullied. How awful." Geez, not even a 'thank you'?

Celena: "You're welcome. Anyway, how'd you wind up like that in the first place?"

Rachel: "Are you truly so dense you haven't noticed?"

Celena: "Notice what? You know I hate it when people beat around the bush!"

Rachel: "There are numerous traps set up in the area. Each one do obvious that even you should have noticed them."

Celena: "If they're all so obvious, then how did YOU get trapped?"

Rachel: "...A cup."

Celena: "A what?"

Rachel: "I was destroying the traps as I went along and made it all the way here. That's when I noticed a cup. It was a beautiful little teacup with an intricate, elaborate design. I thought it would be a shame if it were to be destroyed by a trap. With that concern, I hurried over to pick it up. And then..."

Gii: "A rope snared her around the ankle and hung her from the post like a tetherball."

Celena: "So you fell for the most obvious, ordinary trap possible..."

Rachel: "Was Gii's punishment not enough of a warning to watch your mouth around me? It seems this dog needs some discipline."

Celena: "Hey, I'm just being honest. But I digress, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" She just had a shocked face for a split second before going back to condescending.

Rachel: "...I'm fine."

Nago: "My, its seems she's quite considerate."

Celena: "Geez... Traps? Gimme a break... But then again, does that mean there's a checkpoint nearby?"

System: "EXACTAMUNDO!"

Celena: "GAAAGH! Why are you like this!?"

System: "Allow me to explain! You have reached the City of Traps! As the name would imply, there are countless traps scattered throughout the area! Only the brave warriors who can avoid the traps and make it out of the city will receive their precious, precious stamps."

Celena: "Gotcha. So that's the game this time around."

System: "That's my game indeed! Okay, shall we get the ball rolling? What begins with a mysterious encounter between two beautiful women ends with a sea of traps! Can they escape the city? Let's find out! Let the challenge begin!" Then a mans voice comes in... and Celena knows it all too well.

???: "I don't think so! This is where it ends!"

Celena: *gasp*"You!" Actually two men come outta nowhere. One in a blue hoodie and tan pants both full of rips and shreds, he also has short black and a lions tail, wielding a broken dagger, a bayoneted hunters rifle, and an extra blade on his tail. The other in black clothes with a black helmet and giant silver fist, along with a goatee. Identified as Devon Akuma and Karlof. "Devon Akuma... what are you doing here!?"

Devon: "Hm? The hell're you!? I don't think we've met!"

Karlof: "Bah! Karlof thought we finally find good opponent to fight! This nothing but little girl!"

Celena: "Um, rude! I'm little. Both in age or size! You just huge! Especially your fists!"

Rachel: "So your Devon Akuma the Fiery Lion... And I imagine the one of ill grammar must Karlof the master of metal."

Karlof: "Indeed."

Devon: "We're the gatekeepers of this city."

Celena: "The what now?"

System: "Hey, hey, hey! What are you two doing!? You're not supposed to show up until later! Stick to the script! Just when they're about to make it out of the city, the final trap blocks their path! Guys, come on, we've been over this."

Karlof: "Absurd. No trap or lure compare to might of Karlof!"

Devon: "Our agreement was supposed to let me destroy whatever powerful prey came my way. Way I see it, we're just speeding the process along."

Celena: "Are they seriously fighting among themselves? And what's this about an 'agreement'...?"'Better question: why doesn't Devon remember me? If he hates my dad this much, then you'd think he'd remember anything related to him...'

Rachel: "Interesting. Celena, once more, you've proven that there's nothing but empty space between your ears."

System: "L-Listen, there's a reason the terms of our agreement were what they were!"

Karlof: "Heh heh... It would be shame to have opportunity to fight formidable opponents stolen by mere traps..."

Devon: "Which is why we destroyed all of the traps on our way here!"

System: "THAT DEFEATS THE PURPOSE OF THE TRAPS!!!"

Karlof: "Hmph! Now, little girls! Only snares girls escape from my fists! Bear traps, lion mans blades! If girls desire stamps, strike us down!"

Devon: "Otherwise, you'll end up dead where you stand!"

Rachel: "You don't see us as much of a threat, so you? Very well. I suppose I can play with you."

Celena: "Whoa! Wait a sec! Are you serious about this?"

Rachel: "Of course. You're welcome to go cry in the corner if you're scared."

Celena: "You've gotta be kidding. I'm not gonna let you fight these guys alone! A Huntress is supposed to protect people! So go ahead, bring it on!"

Karlof: "Hah! Now there's a warrior!"

Devon: "Hahahaha! This is gonna be fun!"

System: "Looks like it's out of my hands at this point. I'm leaving luck to heaven! Go ahead and do your own dang tag battle if you're gonna be like that."

Celena and Rachel vs Devon and Karlof

Theme= Persona 4: the Almighty

Devon: "Hahahaha! Not bad at all! You two... You two are interesting for such little things!"

Karlof: "Karlof couldn't have said better himself! Cat girl may be little more than child, but have strength, great warrior!"

Gii: "Yeeek! Th-Those guys were just knocked out, but they're getting right back up like nothing happened! Are... Ate they vampires!?"

Nago: "Annoying is what they are!"

Rachel: "Oh, how fun. It seems we'll have to put them down again. And again and again and again, until they finally surren-"

Celena: "Are you kidding me...? My Auras not gonna last for that! I can sense their power, and we've got no chance." 'Just like Dad with Skeith, my Guardian, Kusabira, can sense power within others.' "Rachel, we have to run!"

Rachel: "Ah!" I manage to grab her and run off.

Karlof: "Hmm? Where cat girl going!?"

Devon: "Get back here! I'm not done fighting yet!"

Celena: "Like I care! Sorry, but we're getting out of here and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop us!" She uses her Semblance of to speed out of here! *pant pant*"Phew... I feel like... I've been doing nothing but running... since I got here..."

Rachel: "Hm..." Then Celena's stamp card gets its second stamp.

Celena: "Hey... A stamp."'Two down, three to go..."

Rachel: "It seems you've proven yourself worthy. I received one as well."

Celena: "Well, thats over with."

Rachel: "Don't tell me... You're not taking this stamp collecting nonsense seriously, are you?"

Celena: "Heh. Sorry about that. But it's not like I've got any other idea in how to get home."

Rachel: "Don't apologize. I don't mind your simple honesty. Good luck with that."

Celena: "Uh, thanks... I guess?"

Rachel: "...However, do take heed. Not everything you hear in this place can be trusted. Particularly what you hear from that voice."

Celena: "Voice? You mean System?"

Rachel: "Why not try thinking for yourself for once? It's not like your brain would be otherwise occupied during idiotic stamp rally."

Celena: "You'll just take any chance to look down on me, won't you? Fine. I'll figure all this out myself. I'm off to find my next stamp."

Rachel: "Best of luck. Now, I shall take my leave."

Celena: "Huh? Where are you-" Then she's caught in an eerie light.

Rachel: "Farewell." And then disappears.

Celena: "Whoa! She's gone... Rude and selfish every step of the way... It's so annoying it makes me wanna gag."'Come to think of it: I wonder if Nya or Alice are here too? So far Yin is the only friend of mine from Remnant I've seen. But that brings another question: Why didn't Devon remember me back? I also noticed that he didn't use his Inner Demon back there at all... He's always been the type to use every power he has almost right away... so then why didn't he use his Inner Demon during that fight? Somethings not right here. What the hell is going on?'


	8. Live for the Hunt

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 6: Live for the Hunt

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Mt. Glenn

We see two men, one large muscular man in black with long, messy brown hair and a large single edged sword, the other in a serpentine like green and yellow outfit with white hair but most of head is covers by a hood. Identified as Clint, leader of the Hunting Blades guild, and Tison, one of Clint's best men in the guild.

Clint: "Alright. It's time we talk about this."

Tison: "Ugh! Do we have to do boring stuff like talk about our situation? I think what little Karol said at that crystal island has gotten to you."

Clint: "I did learn something over that time, you need to know what your doing before you go doing it. Right now, we need information on where we are and how to get outta here, so we can get back to our recent job."

Tison: "Fine! So whadda we got?"

Clint: "First off is where we are. Some unstable world in both space and time. The day time changes instantly, and the scenery changes every step."

Tison: "It's like it's full of cracks or something. Some places are even ones were familiar with, like Dahngrest or Nordopolica."

Clint: "At least we haven't run into any real threats yet."

Tison: "Yeah, but I haven't seen a damn clue here either!"

Clint: "Which leads to my next point: that voice running this joint."

Tison: "She sounds like our culprit but then what's the damn motive? Why put ya through something boring like stamp collecting and orienteering?"

Clint: "My main question, exactly. Her entire existence makes this even more complicated. So far, all she's done is bark announcements and just wants us to play her stupid game... As if that's her ultimate goal..."

Tison: "Bah! It's too soon to rule her out as the mastermind, though! We'll just leave it on the table..."

Clint: "Right. That mystery can wait until later. Now for my final point..."

Tison: "You mean our opponents?"

Clint: "Yep. It seems everyone here has been roped into the stamp rally. If we want to get out here, then we're gonna have to talk to them for information instead of beat it out them. You hear me Tison? Only do that as a last resort or in self defense! Got it!?"

Tison: "Yeah, yeah, I get it! No fighting unless they attack first or if they refuse to talk!"

Clint: "Speaking of people... Stop trying to hide over there!"

???: *groan*"Damnit! I thought you wouldn't notice me..." A man in military armor with short black hair comes from behind one of the nearby, destroyed buildings. "Looks like your better than you look."

Tison: "And who the hell're you!?"

Chris: "Me? I'm Chris Redfield of the B.S.A.A., and you're clearly some insane maniac."

Tison: "What was that!? Oh, that's it!"

Clint: "Tison! Stand down! Ugh! Sorry if this guy was a nuisance. I'm Clint, leader of the Hunting Blades."

Chris: "The Hunting Blades? Is that some kind of organization?"

Clint: "More of a guild, really. I take it that's what this 'B.S.A.A.' is? Can't say I've ever heard of it."

Chris: "It stands for Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. We're a soldier force that handles Bio Organic Weapons. Mutant monsters."

Clint: "And were a warrior's for hire guild to kill troublesome monsters. I take it you been roped into this stamp thing too?"

Chris: "Yes. I heard you were looking for info. I gotta say, I'm surprised a big guy like you is relying on his brain than his brawn."

Tison: "What was that!? You making fun of my leader, asshole!?"

Clint: "Stand down, Tison!"

Tison: "Sorry, Boss! But not this time! I'm not gonna let some rando talk trash about our guild! You're going down!"

Clint: "Ugh, you're not gonna let this go, are you? Fine. Sorry, Chris, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to fight in order to get this idiot to calm down."

Chris: "Then bring it on! I'll take you both on!"

Tison: "That's what I like to hear! Let's do this!"

Tison and Clint vs Chris

Theme= Marvel vs Capcom 3: Chris theme

Chris: *pant pant*"Are you done yet!? I don't have all day!"

Tison: "Oh? And where do you think you have to be that's so important to ignore us, huh!?"

Clint: "That's ENOUGH Tison! We've wasted enough time with this!" We can here something from a distance.

???: "-ars!"

Clint: "Hm? What was that?"

Chris: "Dammit! It's getting away! I was pursuing it when I ran into you two! I can't let it escape me!" Then he runs off.

Tison: "Hey! I'm not done with you yet! Get back here, you bastard!" He chases after Chris.

Clint: "Argh! Dammit! TISON! YOU GET BACK HERE!" And he chases after Tison.


	9. Royal Pudding

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 7: Royal Pudding

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Amity Coliseum

Back to Celena passing through a forest.

Celena: "Nothing unusual here either... Geez... It's been a while since my last checkpoint. Shouldn't an orienteering event have a map or something you need to use? Great, now I'm getting way to deep into the stamp rally... And still nothing of Yin or the Storm Twins for that matter... But I wonder if Yin's gotten any stamps herself? Hm?" She comes across a large silver coliseum. "Isn't that... the Amity Coliseum used for the Vytal Festival tournament? Okay, this has got to be a checkpoint! But why does the sign say 'Kitchen Stadium'? Are seriously using a place made for combat as a cook off arena? *sigh*Well... I guess I can't look a gift horse in the mouth if I'm already here... might as well go in."

System: "Oh, sorry, that place won't be open for a while."

Celena: "Oh, you again... So why won't it open?"

System: "The place is on lockdown when being used and currently we already have some people using it. It won't open until they're finished up."

Celena: "And when will that be?"

System: "How am I supposed to know? They just started just a minute ago."

Celena: "Then I guess I'm back to looking for another checkpoint."

System: "Aww, leaving already? That's okay! I'll see you again at the next checkpoint!" Then she walks off. We cut to inside the coliseum where three benches are present in the arena. Two of them facing each other at a distance with a kitchen setup behind them, and one facing between them as the judges table. The right benches has two girls, one in a white dress with short pink hair, the other in a red robe with short brown hair. Identified as Estellise Sidos the Princess of Zaphias and Rita Mordio the Genius Mage of Aspio. The left also has two girls, one in a white battle suit and a blue cloak with shoulder length silver hair, the other in jeans and a loose blue t-shirt with long blonde hair. Identified as Zoey Surge the Green Reaper obsessed fan girl and Gretel von Shang the daughter of Masters von Shang. "Now, where were we? It looks like time is running out for the Great Kitchen Stadium Cook Off! Let's check in with our contestants, shall we? First off, in Team Green, we have Zoey and her assistant, Gretel! Things seems to be going swimmingly for them. Our lead judge has task them with making the perfect pudding, and today they've chosen a caramel custard. Meanwhile, in Team Purple, we have Estellise, aided by Rita. They... look rather confident in their recipe."

Estelle: "Honestly, its not good to be over confident. Otherwise we'll get in over our heads and mess up. Hey, Rita? Is the caramel ready?"

Rita: "Almost. Just gotta finish up. How's the pudding mixture looking?"

Estelle: "Just like in our recipe book, it's turning yellow so I'd say we're doing good."

Rita: "Ok, making progress!"

System: "Sounds like they know precisely what they're doing. Now let's turn to our audience for their thoughts on the event. Well, you two? How do you think it's going?" The audience being only two men, one in black clothes and long purple hair, their other in blue and silver knight armor with short blonde hair. Identified as Yuri Lowell of the Brave Vesperia guild and Flynn Scifo the Commandant of the Imperial Knights.

Flynn: "I'm... not sure if I can answer that question... Are you really sure about this, Yuri? Wouldn't it have easier if you went out there with as good as you are?"

Yuri: "Sorry, but the girls insisted on doing this so I let them do it. Besides, I've had both of their cooking, so as long as they follow the recipe then I'm not too worried."

Flynn: "If your so sure then fine."

Yuri: "Can't really say the other team though..."

Flynn: "Indeed... I'm noticing a lot ingredients that really shouldn't go into pudding..."

Gretel: "Hey, uh, Zoey... Are you sure this is going to work?"

Zoey: "Sure I'm sure. Why?"

Gretel: "I mean... Y'know... Doesn't this look a little off? Caramel pudding is usually yellow, right? This seems a little more... green."

Zoey: "Oh, I guess it does! This is my first time making pudding, but I guess this is what it looks like before you steam it."

Gretel: "No, no, no, no, no. No, it absolutely isn't. Not in the least."

Zoey: "Have you made pudding before, Little Miss von Shang?"

Gretel: "Er, no, but... I feel like this color is kind of a warning flag that we're not even in the right ballpark."

Zoey: "It should be fine as long as we heat it all the way through. It's not like there's anything weird inside it that could hurt us or anything."

Gretel: "Well, there's not supposed to be... But SOMETHING happened to make it look like this. I've got a baaaad feeling here..."

Zoey: "Geez, have you always been this much of a worry-wart? We'll be fine! Sure we've never made it before, but we know HOW to make it. Now we just poor the egg solution into the cup on top of the caramel. Once it's steamed, we'll be all done! Oh, did you get the fruit topping ready? Y-Yeah, right here! Think that looks okay?"

Zoey: "That's beautiful! Thanks, Gretel. I'll start steaming the pudding now."

Gretel: "I hope this is gonna be okay."

Yuri: "This is absolutely NOT gonna be okay. Whoever eats that is going to spend the rest of their life vomiting!"

Flynn: "That looks more like a potion than pudding."

Yuri: "Boy, am I glad we're not judging that."

System: "With both teams pudding entering their final phases, let's check in with our panel of judges." The judges bench contains two girls and a man. The first girl is in a green ninja gi with shoulder length reddish brown hair. The second is in skin tight black suit with long black hair. The third is actual an android who looks like a human male with short black hair and wearing silver robotic armor. "In our first chair is our special guest judge, Zora Garmadon. She joins us today through sheer happenstance. Tell us, Zora, how are you feeling now that you've seen the two teams at work?"

Zora: "How am I feeling? Hungry. I don't know how puddings are made, but are they supposed to take this long? How much longer are you going to make me wait?"

System: "Oh, that's right. You wandered in here because you were starving... Our chefs are just finishing up now, so I'm afraid I have to ask you to suffer in silence for a little while longer."

Zora: "Ugh! I-If I must..."

System: "Next we have Makayla Verde, whose hunger drove her from the audience into the judges box. Your thoughts please, Makayla!"

Makayla: "Well... judging by the rather cheerful convo from Team Purple compared to the concerning bantering from Team Green... Yeah, I'm going to assume Team Green is going to bring in a train wreck..."

System: "An honest yet rather brutal comment from our second judge. Thank you, Makayla. Finally, let's hear from Titan, our lead judge. Titan, it was your choice for our contestants to cook pudding today. What is it that truly sings to you about pudding?"

Titan: "It wasn't really out of good taste, more so just deciding something that kinda fits a cook off setting."

System: "Ah, I see. Now, it seems like both teams puddings are nearly complete."

Estelle: "According to the recipe, the pudding needs to be put in this so called 'fridge' for a little bit in order to cool down."

Rita: "Already took care of take of that and it looks like the pudding is really firming up!"

Estelle: "Then it looks like we're done once they finish cooling."

System: "Over in Team Purples corner, the team of Estellise and Rita have completed their pudding. Their pudding is simple and unadorned. Their success rides entirely upon their technique."

Estelle: "We decided to make sure not to focus on looks but rather taste. Is more important to follow the recipe than make it look better for presentation."

Rita: "Although, some fruit topping like their doing would've been a nice touch."

Estelle: "In the end, it all comes down to what the judges think, so we better hand it over to them."

Flynn: "Let's just hope they did well."

Yuri: "All we can do is be here if anything does happen."

Zoey: "And finally, a cherry on top. We're done too, System!"

System: "While all eyes are on Team Purple, Team Green pit the finishing touches on their dish. They decided to whip up a pudding a la mode, with fresh cream and fruits. A clever chef knows how to tantalize all of the senses, and this fruit topping is a feast for the eyes. One can only imagine how good the pudding underneath must taste."

Yuri: "..."

Flynn: "Is it just me, or does that look a little, uh..."

Yuri: "Physically unstable."

Flynn: "Basically. Yes."

Yuri: "It looks so bad that I think a see a red aura coming off it. Almost as if it's a Blastia."

Flynn: "You noticed too, huh?"

System: "Both teams have lined up in front of the judges, ready to present their creations. We'll begin with Estellise and Rita's pudding, as they finished first." Each judge takes their own spoonful and have a taste.

Zora: "Finally... And what an aromatic scent... Hmm... Mm... Mm?"

Makayla: "Mm... Mhm..."

Titan: "Hmm..."

System: "Lead judge Titan seems to be in deep concentration making his decision. Before we find out, the judges will have to give their opinions in order. Zora, what did you think?"

Zora: "As I said, I've never really had pudding so I'm not sure what it's supposed to taste like, but... Once I got used to flavor, I found it almost addictive."

Flynn: "That's one judge down. A rather mixed opinion but at least it wasn't one that leads to loss."

Yuri: "Yeah, but it all comes down to a best out of three rule for both dishes. Just wait and watch."

System: "Next up, judge Makayla. Did you find the pudding to be to your liking?"

Makayla: "Hmm... Sorry, but I'm gonna have ask you to wait for my opinion until after I have the second dish. I tend to make better choices when making a full comparison."

System: "I see... So basically it'll all come down to your final opinion to decide a winner. And lastly, we come to our lead judge. You have the floor, Titan."

Titan: "After my taste test... I can honestly say that this pudding is... completely satisfactory. It has my approval."

System: "Clearly our lead judge is satisfied with the dish in front of him. I imagine his final score will reflect its success."

Estelle: "You think we did okay?"

Rita: "I sure hope so..."

System: "Lets move on to Team Greens dish: Zoey and Gretel's pudding a la mode. Dig in when ready, judges." They each take a spoonful.

Zoey: "I hope you like it!"

Rita: "Huh? I-Is that even pudding?"

Estelle: "I've never seen that color before... Think maybe it's a new recipe?"

Gretel: "Er... Ahaha... Let's be nice and say that it is. I've never seen anything like it either..." Titan slowly takes a bite, Makayla examines it for a second, and Zora is so hungry that she took the bite immediately without second thought.

Yuri: "D-Did Zora and Titan seriously eat it without thinking about it!?"

Flynn: "I'm just glad Makayla is showing concern first." Then Zora's face immediately goes pale and she goes unconscious. Titan makes a similar face but being a machine he won't have to worry about the effects, and Makayla immediately drops her spoon without eating it after seeing what happened to Zora.

System: "It seems our guest judge Zora has collapsed! Hellooo! Are you alright? Oh, goodness... She's really out cold... Let me check her- Ag, good, she's still breathing. That was close. Now then, one to the other judges final thoughts."

Titan: "After my taste test... I'm afraid that this pudding is very dangerous for the human body. Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm unsatisfied."

Makayla: "I'm with him here! I knew this would lead to a train wreck and I was right! After seeing that, there is NO WAY I'm eating that! I think it's safe to say that Team Purple wins, right?"

Titan: "Agreed..."

Rita: "Phew..."

Estelle: "Thank goodness..."

Gretel: "I had a feeling this would happen..."

Flynn: "Huh? Look at that! They won!"

Yuri: "Yep. Told ya I wasn't too worried."

System: "And so with winners decided, it's time for them to receive their sta-"

Zoey: "This is..."

System: "Hm?"

Zoey: "This is UNACCEPTABLE!!!" As lightning strikes everywhere. "The third judge didn't even try it! That's NOT fair! The rules were that ALL of the judges had to try the dish and yet they decided with one judge not doing so! I will not accept this! I DEMAND a rematch!"

System: "Huh... This is the second time a sore loser has requested a rematch. However... the rematch would have to be a tag battle since this match used up all of the ingredients."

Zoey: "That's fine by me! Bring it on!"

Gretel: "Whoa! Hold on! Don't you think your being a LITTLE bit too hasty?"

Zoey: "SHUT UP! We are doing this! Got it!?"

Gretel: *gulp*"Y-Yes ma'am!"

Estelle: "Huh? We're seriously gonna fight?"

Rita: "Doesn't look like we've got much choice... Come on, Estelle!"

Estelle: "Right!"

Makayla: "Oh, what I would give to be in a fight myself..."

Yuri: "Oh really? Cause if you wanna fight then I'd be happy to oblige. That alright with you, System?"

System: "Oooh! A double tag battle! This should be fun!"

Makayla: "If it's a tag battle, then do you mind helping me out here, Titan?"

Titan: "Very well. I am to follow Huntsmen orders. Let us commence the battle."

Yuri: "Finally! Some action! Let's go, Flynn!"

Flynn: *sigh*"Somehow I knew this would happen..."

Estelle and Rita vs Zoey and Gretel

Theme= Project X Zone 2: Ring a Bell

Yuri and Flynn vs Makayla and Titan

Theme= Tales of Vesperia: Fury Sparks

Zoey: "Damnit... What the... hell!?" Collapse.

Gretel: *pant pant*"Looks like she finally calmed down."

Yuri: "Azure Edge!"

Flynn: "Demon Fang!" Their energy projectiles knock Makayla and Titan off their feet.

Makayla: "Geez... You're pretty strong..."

Titan: "Continued combat... impossible... Engaging Aura repair."

Rita: "So in the end, we still get our stamps, right?"

System: "That's right! And here you go!" All four of them get their second stamp.

Yuri: "Two down, three to go..."

Estelle: "Oh, come on. Don't be so down about it Yuri."

System: "And with that, we thank you for joining us in the Kitchen Stadium. I'll see all at the next tag battle. See you next time!"


	10. Bring the Fire

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 8: Bring the Fire

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Ignacia

Cut to a simple, peaceful village known as Ignacia contain stream gardens and a blacksmith shop called Four Weapons. We see a man identified as Inferno, a man made of heat, so both his skin and ninja gi are colored red and his eyes a burning golden color. His main weapon is dual gold katanas that can channel heat.

Inferno: "Well this is a problem... One minute I'm slaying pesky Skulkins, the next I up here in this Phantom thingy. But, I guess since I'm playing games or the fact that I get to kill whoever, then I guess it's not that bad. Oh! Hey! What's that?" Its the dame lottery wheel Patty encountered. "Oh... it's just a lottery wheel. Do they think I'm stupid enough to spin this thing? Nobody ever wins these things!"

System: "Oh, come ON! You're no fun! My entrance was gonna be perfect! How could you just ignore me like that?"

Inferno: "Because I don't feel like losing something's so stupid."

System: "Except this isn't the challenge! This is just what is used to decide what team you're gonna be on for the challenge."

Inferno: "Well then why didn't you just SAY so I'm the first place!? Welp! Time to spin it then!" Spin, spin, spin and... "Oh, hey it's red! Just my color!"

System: "Then that means you're on Team Red! Now then! Let's get this show on the road! All of a sudden a stage appears and in the center is a barrel with slots, and inside the barrel is... a still rather out of it Zora Garmadon.

Zora: "Ugh... Pud...ding..."

System: "Stab your way out of the nightmare! Stab-stab! This is 'Zora Garmadons Great Pop-Up Escape!"

Inferno: "Hm? Hey, isn't that the green ninjas sister?"

System: "TIME FOR THE RULES!!! Actually, I guess you could've figured them out on your own, huh? Zora's the pop-up pirate, and both teams take turns stabbing swords into the holes in the barrel. The difference is, this time around, you're TRYING to get the one hole that sends the pirate flying! In other words, the first team to blow up- LIBERATE Zora is the winner! The prize, of course, being one of those precious, precious stamps you all love. That does it for the rules! Let's take a look at our teams! Let's lead off with Team Green! Tyler Jasper and Crimson Blade!" To the left of the stage is a man in blue jeans, a black hoodie with an orange Vacuo logo, some armor on his forearms and shoulders, and he has short, messy black hair and wolf ears, and his weapon of choice is a katana that turns into a rifle. His teammate is a black humanoid robot with some bits glowing red, including the Atlas logo on his chest, and his weapon his a pair of red energy daggers.

C. Blade: "Don't think for a second that this makes us permanent allies, Jasper. I still resent those of the Green Reapers old team."

Tyler: "Yeah, yeah, you just want the stamp as much as I do to get out of here... Just try not to lash out, got it?"

C. Blade: "Very well..."

System: "And now, Team Red! Lloyd Garmadon and Inferno!"

Inferno: "Alright then, let's do th-Wait! Who did you just say my partner is?" He didn't even noticed the blonde hair boy in the green ninja gi wielding a gold katana to the right of the stage.

Lloyd: "Are you freaking kidding me!? Is this all some big joke? Just look at Zora! What is she doing here, and... what HAPPENED to her?"

System: "Oh, right... Well, long story short, she's paying for her pudding. In installments. Thank you for your understanding."

Lloyd: "I don't understand a damn thing! Ugh, I think your explanation actually made things worse..." That's when he finally turns to Inferno. "But enough about that... How'd I get saddled with YOU as my teammate? Aren't you supposed to Kai and Nya's problem overall? Today's just not my day..."

Inferno: "That's my line, you dummy! Being partnered up with you is hell for me too, you know!? But, seeing as we're already here, we might as well just get it over with..."

System: "Things all sorted out between you guys now? We're about to start."

Lloyd: "Ugh, fine! Just, hurry up and start the game!"

System: "Heeeeere we go! Stab your way out of the nightmare! 'Zora Garmadons Great Pop-Up Escape!' Team Green gets to take the first stab at it!"

Tyler: "Ready when you are!"

Lloyd: "I'm glad someone is serious about this..." Sarcastically.

Tyler: "But, wait! Where are the swords? I'm not seeing any around here..."

System: "Oh, this challenge is BYOB-bring your own blades! It's a good thing everyone at this checkpoint has their own stabbing implement!"

Lloyd: "Time out... Is Sis really gonna be okay in there?"

System: "Not to worry! We've taken every precaution! Zora won't have so much as a scratch on her!"

Inferno: "Why am I sensing BS in that line..."

Tyler: "Alright, then I guess I'm using my own sword. Hmm... There! Stabbing it into a hole in the top left."

System: "Aww, too bad! Looks like that wasn't the right hole."

Tyler: "Ah! Damnit!"

System: "Team Red! You boys ready?"

Lloyd: "I really don't want to do this..."

System: "I'll have you know that that barrel is a System-made original. Super safe and super tough! So tough in fact, that if you don't stick the sword in the right hole, you'll never get Zora out of there!"

Lloyd: "Seriously!?"

Inferno: "If your just gonna keep whining about it, that step aside! I'll take the first stab!" He draws one of his swords. "Hmm... Aha! This is it!" Into the top right.

System: "And nothing happens! Team Reds first blade misses its mark!"

Inferno: "What!? Dammit, this game is rigged!"

System: "Team Green, your second blade, if you please!"

C. Blade: "I am prepared."

Tyler: "I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but... good luck."

C. Blade: "Hm... Zeah!" Into a bottom left.

System: "Dang, another miss! It was powerful strike, but Luck just wasn't on his side!"

C. Blade: "Tch..."

System: "Will this deadlock continue, or are we about to see a miracle here, folks!? Perhaps only Team Greens second blade knows for sure." We see Lloyd is staring at his blades reflection.

Lloyd: "Hmm... Huh? You gotta be kidding?"

Inferno: "Hey! What are you space out for!? It's your turn!"

Lloyd: "It's just that Sis gonna go sky high from stabbing the right hole."

Inferno: "And?"

Lloyd: "And I don't wanna see her get hurt from the impact of her landing! I can't believe I'm asking this, but can I trust you to catch her after this?"

Inferno: "Ugh! Fine! Just hurry it up!"

Lloyd: "Then staring running on my signal." He approaches the barrel and prepares to stab it from behind in the top center. "Now!" Stab! Barrel explodes!

Zora: "Hnuh...!?" And up she goes...

Inferno: "GAAH! I KNEW THE SAFETY CLAIMS WERE BULLSHIT!" He runs and runs and runs until he finally catches Zora and puts her down safely.

Zora: "Kgh... P-Pudding..."

Lloyd: "Phew... He caught you. That was too close."

Inferno: "Seriously! I never run so fast in my life..."

Lloyd: "But, you're made of heat. You don't really suffer from exhaustion..."

Inferno: "Oh, shut up!"

System: "Gaaaame SET! Team Red wins! Way to go, Lloyd and Inferno! And for your stamps!" Stamps appear on Team Reds cards.

Inferno: "One stamp down and four to go!"

Lloyd: *sigh*"I can't believe your taking this seriously..."

C. Blade: "Those stamps are mine!" As he tries to attack! Inferno grabs both his swords, blocks and then pushes him back.

Tyler: "Whoa! Hey! I told you not to lash out! They won fair and square!"

C. Blade: "There wasn't anything fair it. I saw how the green one stared into his blade. There must've been something about it that made him win!"

Tyler: "Hm... I guess you have a point?"

Inferno: "Ah, your just being a big cry baby! But if you wanna fight then who am I to stop you! I'd be happy to oblige!"

Lloyd: "Whoa, hey! What are you doing?"

Inferno: "Oh, c'mon! Don't tell you don't wanna fight these jackasses too!"

Lloyd: *sigh*"I don't know how Kai and Nya deal with you... Fine. I'll fight, but only to keep you from going to crazy."

Inferno: "Hah! Who do you think your talking to?"

Tyler: "The same goes for me, Crimson Blade... I need to make sure you don't go berserk on us."

C. Blade: "Hmph! Do what you will..."

System: "Whoa, whoa, hey! I never said you would be fightin-!"

C. Blade: "Zeah!"

Inferno: "Wachta!"

System: "Ugh! Never mind..."

Lloyd and Inferno vs Tyler and Crimson Blade

Theme= .hack/G.U.: Differences Between People

Tyler: "Dammit! Just stop it, Crimson Blade! It's not worth it!"

C. Blade: "Tch... I've about reached my limit anyway! It's time for a tactical retreat!" Then they run off.

Lloyd: *groan*"Finally that's over with it... Oh, right! Gotta check on Sis!"

Zora: "...Th-The pudding... The pud...ding...!"

Lloyd: "Any idea why she keeps saying that?"

Inferno: "Sorry! Couldn't tell ya..."


	11. Me and my Nemesis

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 9: Me and my Nemesis

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Halure

Back to Celena in a small village surrounding a giant tree of pink petals.

Celena: "If I remember correctly, I'm supposed to collect five stamps..." She looks at her card. "Two down, three to go. After all of this I'm still not even halfway there... Damnit... what a pain... I'm kinda wishing the checkpoints would come to me instead of-"

???: "Consider your wish granted!"

Celena: "You again!?"

Devon: "I found you, Pussy Cat! No, you're just a Pussy Cat lookalike!"

Celena: "Oh, c'mon! I thought I lost you at the last checkpoint! What the hell are you doing here!?"'I kinda wanna ask about the Inner Demon thing and if he still doesn't remember me, but knowing him, he's not answer those kind of questions so willingly...'

Devon: "Heh heh... Why even ask? I'm here for one simple reason! To kill you!"

Celena: *sigh*"Why am I not surprised? Wait! Weren't you supposed to be the gatekeeper if the last checkpoint? Or do you just not care?"

Devon: "Hahahaha! Exactly!"

Celena: "I thought so..."

Devon: "Now I've waited long enough! It's time time for a slaughter! A cat slaughter!"

Celena: "And let me guess: if I win, I get a stamp out of it?"

Devon: "Huh!? Are you stupid!? None of that matters now!"

Celena: "It matters to me! There's no point in this fight if I don't get anything out of it!"

Devon: "Hahahaaa! You GET to satisfy my desires!"

Celena: *sigh*"As I thought, trying to reason with you is also pointless..." Then a weird sensations comes over them.

Devon: "Hmm...?"

Celena: "Huh? Did you feel that too...?"

System: "Oh, just a heads up. You might wanna get out of the way."

Celena: "Huh? WHOA!" A giant humanoid... thing in a black coat and an ugly mug holding a rocket launcher suddenly drops out of the sky! Identified as the Nemesis T-Type. A very powerful Bio-Organic Weapon(B.O.W.) of the T-Type series.

Nemesis: "Staaaars...!"

Celena: "Wh-Wha...What the HELL is that thing!? Some kinda Mega-Zombie!?"'This energy reading! It's even greater than that of a Usra Major and an Alpha Beowolf combined!'

System: "Whew. That was close. Just a second later and you might have been squished! But now that you're NOT squished... No unscheduled battles, PLEASE. It'd disrupt this whole operation!"

Celena: "Oh great... Let me guess..."

System: "This checkpoint IS a battle type, but I'M the one who gets to matchmake you. Got that?"

Celena: "You've gotta be kidding me..."

System: "Thaaaats right! Say hello to your next opponent: Mister Nemesis!"

Nemesis: "Staaaars...!"

Celena: "Cool. I'm fighting a zombie. Me versus a zombie. LOVE IT." All of that was sarcasm.

System: "Technically it's more of a Bioweapon... But regardless, don't give me that look! Gotta mix things up a little, don't I? It's more exciting this way! Besides, if you win, you get a stamp! Eh? Ehhhh?"

Celena: "STAMPS ARE NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!"

System: "Anyway, let's get the hitch out of our getalongs, and do this thing! Our next challenge in the match of Man vs the Undead! Ready-"

Devon: "Bring it on! We're ready!"

System: "Eh?"

Celena: "Huh?"

Devon: "Hey! Undead freak! Do what you will but stay out of my when I kill the Pussy Cat! She's mine!"

Celena: "Ah, geez..."

System: "Hey, Devon, buddy, you're one of the gatekeepers, remember? You're not even supposed to be here!"

Devon: "Do I LOOK like I care!? I follow no one but myself! Your job offer doesn't mean SHIT to me! That Pussy Cat seriously PISSED me off earlier! So I'm not about to let undead freak take my chance to take her down away from me!"

System: "Oof... Why am I the one getting scolded?"

Devon: "Damnit, if you start the match, I'll just get it over with right now!"

System: "Eep! Hey! Calm down! Seriously, wait a sec!"

Devon: Fuck you! I'm tired of waiting! Let's just do this!"

???: "THATS ENOUGH!"

Devon: "Huh?" Chris Redfield has now entered the fray!

Chris: "Sorry, but I'm afraid this match isn't happening. This thing is dangerous... I can't let the disposal of it fall to outsiders of the B.S.A.A."

Devon: "Tell that to the Pussy Cat! She was the one told to fight it!"

Celena: "As if I wanted to fight it, anyway!" That's when Clint and Tison show up as well.

Tison: "Looks like we finally caught up with ya, you bastard! You're done for!"

Clint: "Damnit, Tison, I said STAND DOWN!"

Tison: "Whoa! What the hell is that thing!?" He eyes Nemesis.

Nemesis: "Staaaars...!"

Clint: "Must be what he was pursuing when he met us."

Devon: "Well now... Greenie looks like he has some fight him... I guess I can ignore the Pussy Cat for now and take you on!"

Tison: "Is that a challenge, buddy!? Cause it is then I accept! Bring it on!"

Clint: *sigh*"Why do I even bother... Just leave me out of this."

Celena: "Hey, System... You wanna come in and put a stop to this? This seems all sorts of messed up."

System: "Nah... I mean, they all look like they're having fun, I guess."

Celena: "You were so excited to see me get crushed by that thing... Where'd all that enthusiasm go?"

Nemesis: "Staaaaars...!"

Chris: "Nemesis found! I'm going in!"

Chris and Tison vs Nemesis and Devon

Theme= Marvel vs Capcom 3: Nemesis theme

Devon: "Muahahaha!"

Tison: "Fuck you!"

Chris: "Go down!"

Nemesis: "Grrrrraaaah!" Everyone's going at full strength!

Celena: "Damn! Who are these people!? They all have some ridiculous power behind them...! How long is this gonna go? Will this fight ever end?"

Clint: "That's what I wanna know..." The fighting continues.

Celena: "Umm... Can I go now? I can go, right? We good, System? You don't mind, so you? Wait, huh? Hey, System! Are you listening?" Silence. "No response... Guess she really did lose interest. Then I guess I better get going..."

Clint: "You do that. I gotta wait for my partner to stop here..." Cut to Bitter again. The room shakes again.

Bitter: "...The distortion has gotten bigger."

System: "...Don't worry, it's still under control. But that... 'Grand Power', as you called it is getting bigger and bigger too. Who know... that man with the Dark Armor of the God of Darkness."

Bitter: "God of Darkness, eh? Everything always seems to center in around the two brothers."

System: "So, are you still holding up your end of the bargain?"

Bitter: "I hate to say it, but it may be difficult to find the one worthy of the Grand Power in time."

System: "No way...! That wouldn't be good!"

Bitter: "I'll keep searching until the final hour, but... worst case scenario, you might have to be our replacement."

System: "Replacement?"


	12. Dark Ambitions

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 10: Dark Ambitions

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Lower Quarter

Celena has know entered the lower levels of a massive kingdom known as Zaphias.

Celena: "Phew... Okay... That should be far enough now. Can't imagine I'll into any of them again. But, geez... This is world is just chaotic. Every other person I meet is just out for blood. I'm really getting tired of all of this. Devon, most especially... but its still odd how he hasn't used his Inner Demon this whole time... even when he fought those guys back there. But I digress, I just wish I could meet someone who actually has a lick of sen-"

???: "Well then, today might just be your lucky day..."

Celena: "Huh!? You...?" A man in a dark red suit, purple necktie, silver Japanese sunhat, as well as light grey hair. Identified as Masters von Shang. The mentor of Celena's father, Aidan Verde. "Masters? What are you doing here?"

Masters: "Normally I would ask how you know when I've never met you, but given the information I found, I don't have to."

Celena: "Never met me? What are II talking about? You sound just like Devon... And hold on! Why do you have you Guardian Bracelet? Didn't you give it to Gretel?"

Masters: "Gretel? Hm... Well anyway, it makes sense that your confused. Just hear me out. As you know this world is connected to several other worlds which we all come from."

Celena: "Yeah... And what about it?"

Masters: "Well, would believe me if a told you this world also connect to different timelines?"

Celena: "Huh?"

Masters: "For example: you and I are both from Remnant, but we come from different points in time. In our case, given the context clues you've given me, to you I'm from the past where we haven't met yet."

Celena: "I see... So that's why Devon hasn't been using his Inner Demon. Cause it's not the Devon that I know. It's a past Devon before he gained that power."

Masters: "Judging by yours ears and tail, I'm guessing your related to Angel Neko in someway..."

Celena: "Yeah... I'm Celena Verde. Aidan and Angels daughter."

Masters: "Please stop saying stuff like that! Any knowledge I have of the your future could somehow alter the past and change the future. But I will say this. With what you just said, then I'm from way far back... before you were even born, in fact, because in my time, Angel isn't even pregnant."

Celena: "I see..."'That's kind of a scary thing to here...'

Masters: "Regardless. The events of past or future in our world don't matter at the moment. What DOES matter is the events happening here. So we can talk about that."

Celena: "Thank you! You have no idea how much I've been wanting a decent, human conversation. You wouldn't believe the day I had. I've had to deal with every sort of crazy thing you can imagine. First I get attacked by Halloween monsters, then I get dragged around my this dark magic wielding lady, get attacked by Devon multiple times, and before coming here I was attacked by a massive 'Bioweapon' I think she called it... But what about you? Are you a contestant, or a gatekeeper?"

Masters: "The latter, I suppose. It's not what I wanna be doing. I really don't have much choice if I wanna get home."

Celena: "I see. I guess I never really thought about WHY the gatekeepers are involved."

Masters: "Then I take it your a contestant here?"

Celena: "Yep. Even now, I'm looking for stamps."

Masters: "Then I'm afraid I cannot help you here. I'm currently unable to carry out the challenge here. So I'm afraid you won't be receiving a stamp from me."

Celena: "I'm not sure if I follow."

Masters: "Basically, this checkpoint is a resistance test to unpleasant environments. When I was given my task here, I was given an environmental simulator to use. However, the simulator has been damaged, and without it, continuing will be impossible."

Celena: "Damaged? Was it from over usage?"

Masters: "This was made from Atlas tech, so it wouldn't be that cheaply made. Given the extent of the damage, it's seems to have been sabotaged rather anything natural."

Celena: "Huh? But who would do such a-" And now craziness.

Devon: "IT WAS MEEEEEE!!!"

Celena: "Damnit, NOT AGAIN!"

System: "And this time I'm gonna make sure you stay PUT!" As the barrier Blastia for the town is reversed to keep them in rather than keep anything out.

Celena: "What the-!? Hey! What do you think your doing!? How am I supposed to get away from him!?"

System: "Nuh-uh, NO RUNNING!"

Celena: "Since when!? You never said that!"

System: "Once a contestant reaches a checkpoint, they must see the challenge through to its completion. Skipping or forfeiting the challenge is not allowed. In the event of an irreparable error such as this, we will have no choice but to change the checkpoint to a battle format." All of that was said in a fast, normal volume tone. "I give up! If the only way to stop the lunkhead lion man from breaking everything is to let him try and snap Celena, then so be it!" And all of that was said in a fast, angered and annoyed tone.

Celena: "Damnit... are you shitting me?"

System: "AHEM, anyway, if you want the stamp, you've gotta fight. Got it?"

Celena: "Ugh... And this is a guarantee for a stamp, right?"

System: "Yeah, sure, of course! As long as you can get that crazy man to settle down! And you know what? I'll raise the stakes! Get that done and you'll earn DOUBLE stamps!"

Celena: "What? Two stamps!?"

System: "Unless of course you DON'T want to take advantage of this limited time offer. Maybe you're looking to buy property in this world or something..."

Celena: "Ugh, GOD! Fine! I'll do your dirty work!" Devon takes a shot but she avoids it.

Devon: "Tch. Not a bad dodge, Pussy Cat."

Celena: "Oh. Shut! UP!!! I'm getting really pissed about this, let's just get this over with!"

Devon: "Now that's what I like to hear! Come get some!"

System: "Oh, god... Just please knock him out or something..."

Celena: "This is for all the marbles... No more delays!"

Masters: "Er... Sorry to butt in, but what should I be doing during all this?"

Masters: "Right... What to do with you... I mean, you are on my side of the aisle here... Okay, you go help the crazy man. It'd be too confusing to draw new lines in the sand at this point anyway."

Celena: "IT REALLY WOULDN'T!"

Masters: "Very well... Unleashing prosthetic wing!"

Celena: "Huh!? Your seriously going through with this!?"

Masters: "I told you, I don't have much choice but to do what she says in order to get home. I'm sorry it has to go like this. I know we've had our differences, Devon, but I'll do what must to get us home. Think you can put aside your grudges for now?"

Devon: "For now. But once I'm done with her, you're next on my list!"

Celena: "Are you kidding me!? Ones a maniac and the other is a legend! I can't take both of these guys at once! This is gonna be murder! Doesn't this world have ANY law enforcement!?" Then a fiery explosion can heard nearby. "Huh?" She looks over to see a knight in orange and silver armor with a black cape and grey hair wielding a blue colored magic sword. Identified as Alexei Dinoia. Former Commandant of the Imperial Knights.

Alexei: "Excuse me. But I believe you called for 'law enforcement'?"

Celena: "Huh? Y-Yes I did. Though, I wasn't expecting a medieval knight in shining armor. Who are you, anyway?"

Alexei: "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Alexei Dinoia. I guess you could call me an ex-knight."

System: "Huh. Well, perfect timing, Sir Dinoia! Now we have an even 2-on-2 battle!"

Celena: "Well, I guess I can't complain about this."

Alexei: "That's more than fine with me. Now then, who is it causing you trouble?"

Masters: "I apologize in advance, but I'm just trying to get home to my daughter."

Devon: "Hey, you! Stay out of my way old man!"

Alexei: "Oh my, this does look like trouble..."

Celena: "Yeah, but if we win, we get two stamps out of it!"

Alexei: "Oh, I see. Then that makes thing simple."

System: "At long, long, long, long, long last, let's get this ball rolling! Tag Battle... START!"

Alexei and Celena vs Masters and Devon

Theme= Tales of Vesperia: Cutting Off the Dark Ambitions

Masters: "Ugh... I think I've reached my limits." Collapse.

Alexei: "Lets just say you have the right to remain silent."

Celena: *pant pant*"Yeah. Thanks for the... help back there..."

System: "Good job! Things were looking hairy there but it seems the monster is finally slain! Come and get your double stamps, my lovelies!" Stamp the card.

Celena: "There they are! Four down!"

System: "Phew. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. I'm glad everything worked out in the end! Anyway, I have to get to the next checkpoint! Happy trails, friendos!"

Alexei: "Hm... So these are the stamps in question. These are my first ones."

Celena: "Huh? You're not collecting them?"

Alexei: "Honestly, I'm not even supposed to be here, so weather or not I do get this 'Grand Power' won't matter... My fate will still be in place and I've already accepted that fate..."

Celena: *gasp*"Don't tell me..."

Devon: "GRRAAAAAGH!!!"

Celena: "Gah! What now!?"

Devon: "I'm still not through with you yet! DIVINE STATE!!!"

Celena: "Oh no..."

Devon: "Oh YES! It's been a LONG time since I've had to use this!"

Celena: "Dammit! With Divine State And this much adrenaline, his power will skyrocket!"

Alexei: "Then I suggest you run. Look!"

Celena: "Huh? The barriers down?"

Alexei: "Ever since we the fight. You'll be able to leave. But as for me. I'll stay a buy you some time."

Celena: "Huh!? Are you serious!? This guy's a monster in human form! There's no guarantee you'll make it out alive!"

Alexei: "I'm sure you already guessed it, but I'm basically a dead man walking right now anyway... It won't make much difference... Now GO!"

Celena: "Awgh! I don't like having to do this, but fine. I'll be sure to remember you..." And she's off.

Devon: "Hey! Get back here, you little bitch!"

Alexei: "Raging Ice Fang!" He slams his sword on the ground and sends a line of ice spikes Devons way, freezing him in place.

Devon: "Hey! What's the big idea!?"

Alexei: "Its that you no longer have to chase after her. From now on you'll be fighting me..." He enters Overlimit. "...to the death!"

Devon: "Pfft! Fine! Just don't dying on my too quickly!"

Alexei: "Oh, rest assure, this will take a long while..."


	13. Blow Off Steam

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 11: Blow Off Steam

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Hot Springs

Celena now finds herself by a hot springs resort after running from the Lower Quarter for a while.

Celena: "...I know Alexei told me to leave and all, but I still feel kinda bad about it. Still... I did get something about if that challenge... Masters info said that some people are from either the past or the future, which means if I run into any other impossibilities than that's the most likely answer for it. Phew... Why is it so feel so hot right now? And... is this fog? No, wait, it feels more like steam. Did I stumble onto a hot spring?"

System: "Ding ding ding! That's a bingo!"

Celena: "Wow. You're back. Amazing. Not done tormenting me yet?"

System: "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about! Anyway, you just lucked your way into a really nice place! This is the checkpoint of comfort and relaxation. Think of it as a bonus stage."

Celena: "Oh really? And what's so special about it?"

System: "You just said it yourself! Hot springs! This area is home to a very fancy hot springs resort. That's where the checkpoints located! Kick off those boots and unwind a little while you're there! There's an outdoor bath, and even some mixed-gender bathing. Eh? Ehhhh?"

Celena: "As if I'm into that stuff! But, I guess I can't complain about the bath... I guess I could use some time off. I'll just get my stamp and take a well-deserved break. Might as well head to the goal refreshed."

???: "I understand the feeling completely. Which is why I'm glad you're here."

Celena: "Huh? Who's there?" By the resort front door is Ryu yet again.

Ryu: "Ah, my apologies. I didn't mean to alarm you. My name is Ryu."

Celena: "Ryu, huh? Well, I'm Celena Verde. Pleased to meet you."

Ryu: "Likewise."

Celena: "So, why were you waiting for me?"

Ryu: "I was told the challenge requires a partner when I got here, so I took this chance to rest myself while I waited for someone to come."

Celena: "I see. I wonder what kinda challenge this will be?"

Ryu: "Well now that you're here, we can go in and find out." They head inside and two people are inside, one at the receptionist desk, the other looking through the souvenirs. At the receptionist desk is a dark skinned man in a white gi similar to Ryu, but his was made without sleeves rather than them being torn off. He also has some straps that hold his weapon of dual fans made from multiple elemental Dust. Identified as Paris Yogen.

Paris: "Ah, finally we have some challengers."

Celena: "Paris? What are you doing here?"

Paris: "Hm? I'm sorry, but am I supposed to know you?"

Celena: "Well..." 'I probably shouldn't say anything if he's from the past.' "No, actually, I've just heard of you through your legend as a Huntsmen."

Paris: "So your from my world then?"

Celena: "Yeah... I'm Celena and this is Ryu. We're here for the checkpoint challenge."

???: "Is that so? Well then here's how it works." Says the one at the souvenir shop. It's an woman in a green suit and green pants and a black under vest and cravat around her neck. She's got white hair and her weapon is a cane that uses fire, lightning, ice and earth dust. Identified as Jade Quartz. Previous Headmaster of Shade Academy.

Celena: *gasp*

Jade: "This challenge is something of a two parter. Mr. Yogen and myself are the gatekeepers here. Part one is a tag battle between you, the contestants, and us, the gatekeepers. Winner decides the part two challenge."

Ryu: "What do you mean by that?"

Paris: "The part two challenge will be a competition between us in one of the resorts games but since there are so many good ones, the tag battle to to help decide who will pick."

Ryu: "Doesn't that seem like too much over a game?"

Paris: "Don't look at us. It wasn't our decision. It was the Voice."

Celena: *sigh*"Of course It was..."

Jade: "Anyway, if we're going to fight, then we better take it outside. It'd be a shame to ruin the beautiful architecture of this place."

Ryu: "It is rather beautiful, isn't it?"

Celena: "At this point, I hardly have the will to object anymore. Let's just get this done quick."

Celena and Ryu vs Paris and Jade

Theme= .hack/G.U.: Chain of Fate

Jade: "Phew... You're tougher than you look..."

Celena: "Th-Thanks..."'This really hard to get over!'

Ryu: "I still think this is a bit much just to chose a resort game."

Paris: "Regardless, you won fair and square. Now for part two. Chose your challenge." They all head back inside and to the game room. There are quite a few options but one catches all of their attention.

Celena: "How about a game of ping pong?"

Ryu: "Ping pong, huh? I believe my friend Ken likes that game. This okay with you two?"

Paris: "Like we said: you won so it's your choice."

Jade: "And if you win this game then you get your stamps."

Celena: "Finally, my last stamp."

Ryu: "Oh? You have four stamps too?"

Celena: "Yeah I do. Guess this means we can both head for the goal this."

Ryu: "That is, if we win first."

Celena: "Right. Let's do this."

System: "Alright! Ping pong it is! First one to 100 points wins!"

Ryu: "Huh? 100 points?"

Celena: "I kinda figured it'd be something like that. Whatever. I don't really care anymore, I just want that stamp."

Ryu: "Very well then. Let's play."

Paris: "Best of luck to you."

Jade: "Just don't get too cocky." It all felt like matter of hours and our competitors go back and forth, racking up point after point after point until we finally reach a tie of 999 points.

All 4: *pant pant pant*

Jade: "And with that... we're tied again..."

Paris: "Gotta admit... you guys... are pretty skilled..."

Ryu: "I could say the same... about you two..."

Celena: "Too think... I'd face off against... two strong Hunters... in a ping pong..."

Jade: "Yes. But this is the final serve. Which means this is your last chance to earn your stamp."

Paris: "Indeed. It's your serve. Make it count!" Ryu deals out the final serve, and the game took several minute with everyone going quicker than ever. Until...

Celena: "This is it!"

Jade: "Just try it!"

Celena: "Hyaah!" She smacked the so hard and it went so fast. Jade took one final swing just barely missed as the ball wisps passed her and hits the floor.

System: "Aaaaand that's game point! Celena and Ryu win! Congratulations! Here are your stamps!" Finally, the final stamp.

Paris: "Very impressive... perhaps I underestimated your ability to deliver."

Jade: "You should underestimate anyone, Paris. Not even in games."

Celena: "Phew... I'm definitely ready for a bath after that ordeal..."

Ryu: "I couldn't agree more. Would it be alright if we used the bath?"

Paris: "We're only here to give the challenge. The usage of the bath is out of our hands."

Jade: "So go right ahead. You deserve it."

Celena: "Finally. Once we're done here, we can head for the goal."'Don't worry Dad. I'm almost home...'


	14. Trap, Snake-le, Pop

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 12: Trap, Snake-le, Pop

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Chen's Dungeon

We see Yin, Phoenix and Maya have found some kind large Chinese looking palace.

Phoenix: "Looks like we're going the right way..."

Maya: "Yeah, this place looks new."

Yin: "Yeah... This palace looks gaudily grand enough to be a checkpoint."

Maya: "Yeah, but how're we supposed get inside? The gate won't budge!"

Phoenix: "Guess their not gonna make it easy for us." *click*

Maya: "Huh? Did anyone else here a click?"

Yin: *gasp*"Maya, look out!"

Maya: "Huh!?"

Yin: "Gyaaaaa-!" Yin pushes out of the way of a trap door, which Yin is now falling down."

Phoenix: "Gah! Yin!"

Maya: "Ah crap! Nick! What do we do?"

Phoenix: "Calm down! We just need to find a way down there."

Maya: "I-If you say so..." Cut back to Yin in an underground dungeon with certain snake patterns everywhere.

Yin: "Uh... That was quite the tumble... Where am I? Some kind of dungeon? It definitely gives off that vibe... Hm?" We see around the corner that someone else is here. A pure white female-esk robot in black, navy blue and gold samurai armor. Identified as P.I.X.A.L.(Primary Interactive External Assistant Lifeform). More commonly known as Samurai X.

P.I.X.A.L.: "Hm? Who are you? I was sure that I was alone..."

Yin: "I mean... I just got here myself... I was saving my friend from a trapdoor and fell in myself."

P.I.X.A.L.: "I see... Well then, I suggest that we work together to escape then. My name is P.I.X.A.L.. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Yin: "I'm Yin Croft. The feelings mutual."

P.I.X.A.L.: "Yin Croft... Duly noted."

Yin: "Anyway. Have you found anything that might be helpful?"

P.I.X.A.L.: "This checkpoint is reconstruction of Chen's palace. An old foe ours. I myself have been in his dungeon before and at such know how to navigate myself through it. There should be an exit into the palace it self from the dungeons ceremony hall, which is just up ahead."

Yin: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The ceremony hall is a large circular room with a platform in the center and walkway that leads to said platform. The entrance of the walkway is a statue of a serpent head. "Wow! This place is huge. A lot bigger than I expected..."

P.I.X.A.L.: "Chen has always been a stickler for theatrics..."

Yin: "I wonder where the exit is?"

???: "Stop right there!"

Yin: "Huh?" In comes two kids carrying large weapons. One is a boy in yellow pants and a white and green shirt with brown slicked back hair along with a large blue bag and wielding a giant wooden hammer. The other is a girl in black and dark red clothes with brownish-dark reddish hair and wielding a large boomerang like blade. Identified as Karol Capel, leader of Brave Vesperia, and Nan, a member of the Hunting Blades.

Nan: "If you wanna get outta here then you gotta get by us!"

Karol: "Y-Yeah! What she said!"

Yin: "Huh? What are a couple of kids doing in a place like this?"

Karol: "Hey! Don't underestimate us just because we're small! I'll have you know I lead my own guild!"

Nan: "Give it up Karol... Arguing with contestants will get us nowhere... Listen. We've been selected as the gatekeepers of this checkpoint."

P.I.X.A.L.: "A checkpoint you say?"

Karol: "That's right. And it's a two parter. The first part is trying to escape this dungeon. Which is where we come in!"

Nan: "Yes. Our job here is to fight any challengers who make it this far. If they win then they may move on to the second part of the challenge."

P.I.X.A.L.: "And what would that be?"

Nan: "Sorry. But System wouldn't tell us that. But I digress... It's time to fight!"

Karol: "Yeah, and don't think we'll be going easy on you!"

Yin: "Are you kidding!? I'm not gonna beat up a couple of kids! It's just not right..."

P.I.X.A.L.: "I'm afraid we don't have much choice in the matter. Besides... while these two may be children, the energy readings coming from both of them is incredibly strong! They weren't kidding when they said it wouldn't be easy..."

Yin: "Ugh! Fine! Have it your way then!"

Yin and P.I.X.A.L. vs Nan and Karol

Theme= Tales of Vesperia: a Bet on This Bout

Karol: "Brrr... Her whip is so c-c-cold!"

Nan: "C-C'mon! Don't be a wuss, K-K-Karol! We have to keep g-going!" They both Collapse from the cold.

P.I.X.A.L.: "Targets incapacitated. We may proceed forward."

Yin: *sign*"This is why I don't fight kids..." They make their way into the main palace.

System: *sigh*"Took ya long enough to get here!"

Yin: "You again?"

P.I.X.A.L.: "What do you want this time?"

System: "I would've arrived sooner but my voice doesn't wanna seem to reach underground... Anyway, my arrival can mean only one thing! That's it time for another challenge!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "That's right. Nan and Karol did say that there were two parts... So what is the second challenge?"

System: "Over to your right are some Jade Blades. You will only take one and you must work together to surpass the traps and get the blade to the Chen statue in his private suite on the top floor!"

Yin: "So it's almost like a race, then?"

P.I.X.A.L.: "More like a vertical obstacle course."

System: "Alright! Start line is at the stairs? Ready..." They grab a Jade Blade. "Set..." Ready themselves at the stairs. "GO!" And their off up the stairs and through the halls. Avoiding every trap from arrows to trapdoor to giant hammers. When they make it the final floor they see it's a straight hallway and the private suite is on the other end. And as for the final trap... they have to outrun a large, perfectly round boulder. Which barely grazed then as they finally reach the suite and enter.

Yin: "Phew... Finally! The private suite..."

P.I.X.A.L.: "Do we still have the Jade Blade?"

Yin: "Right here." Taking it from her back. Theres a gold statue of Master Chen with his hand outstretched in a positions like he's holding something forward. Yin placed the blade in the hand and it looks like he's pointing it at the painting of the Anacondrai symbol. After further examination, the stamp station is behind the painting. "Oh! The stamps!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "As expected." They stamp their cards.

System: "Nice work you two! I must say, that was quite exhilarating. You really earned this."

Yin: "Its hard to tell with if your being sincere or not..."

System: "Anywho, that about does it for our challenge. You can exit through that emergency shoot leading outside. Ta-ta for now!"

Yin: "Great! Let's get out of here before anything else happens."

P.I.X.A.L.: "Agreed." Back outside in front of the main gate.

Yin: "Whee. Finally, some fresh air!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "This mission was a complete success." That's when Phoenix and Maya show up.

Maya: "Ah! Nick, look, there she is!"

Phoenix: "Yin? Are you okay?"

Yin: "Maya! Mr. Wright! Boy am I glad your safe."

Maya: "Huh? Hey, who's this robot girl with you?"

Yin: "This is P.I.X.A.L., she just helped me win the challenge."

P.I.X.A.L.: "Yes. And I'm afraid this is where we part ways. I still have my own mission to complete."

Yin: "Are you sure? Well alright then. Be careful out there, mate!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "Likewise." She takes her leave.

Maya: "Alright! Now that Yin has cleared this checkpoint, then I guess we better get going."

Phoenix: "Good idea. Anymore checkpoints we'll have to leave to Yin though. We already have all five. Including this checkpoint, Yin would only have four."

Yin: "Which means, I won't be able to reach the goal yet..."

Phoenix: "Don't worry! I'm sure we'll run into at least one more checkpoint before we make it there."

Yin: "I hope your right..."'Celena... Wherever you are, I hope you're doing okay...'


	15. Only One Can Remain

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 13: Only One Can Remain

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Subway

Celena and Ryu have found their way into the Ninjago City subway station. As they keep moving, their stamp cards keep glowing brighter and brighter.

Celena: "Huh... Yeah, looks like the goal is this way."

Ryu: "Still, what unusual stamps. Lighting up as we approach the goal..."

Celena: "This is the first thing that even remotely resembles an actual orienteering session. But now that I think about it... Should I even be heading to the goal right now?"

Ryu: "What do you mean?"

Celena: "Thing is, I have a partner, but we got separated. I figured we would've ran into each other again while collecting stamps, but... clearly that didn't happen."

Ryu: "I see. That's concerning."

Celena: "Yeah. I just hope Yin managed to collect some stamps."

Yin: "Well your in luck! I've got four of them!"

Celena: "Gah! Yin!? Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!"

Yin: "Likewise! Hm? Whose this with you?"

Celena: "I could say the same thing. Who're these people with you?"

Phoenix: "My name is Phoenix Wright. Attorney at law."

Maya: "And I'm Maya. Ace Spirit Medium!"

Ryu: "Phoenix and Maya. Huh? Well I'm Ryu. Pleased to meet you."

Phoenix: "Likewise."

Celena: "So if you guys made it all the way here, does that mean you have all the stamps you need?"

Yin: "Well... Like I said I only have four, but Maya and Mr. Wright have all five! Take a look." Phoenix shows them their stamp card.

Phoenix: "It looks like getting closer to the goal makes the stamps glow brighter. It's actually how we found ourselves here."

Celena: "Which means... if we keep going this way, the only ones who can actually reach the goal are me, Ryu, Phoenix and Maya."

Maya: "I'm guessing you guys all want the same thing as us... right?"

Ryu: "Yes. I wish for everyone trapped here to be released back into their worlds."

Phoenix: "Then I guess since we're all on the same team, it doesn't matter which of makes it first."

Celena: "Yeah, thought I feel bad that Yin has to stand out..."

Yin: "So long as we can get home, I honestly don't care. Besides, you never know if we might reach another checkpoint on our way there."

Ryu: "If we do then we can all work together to help her earn it."

Phoenix: "Well, you know what they say: teamwork makes the dream work!"

Maya: "I swear Nick! You're so old..."

???: "Blah blah blah! Lots of sentimental nonsense! How about we just skip to the best part!" Says an easygoing sounding man.

Celena: "What the-!? Who the hell're you!?" The man in question is wearing black and dark red robes with purple snake details, he's also wearing a serpentine skull and fake purple snake on his head. He's got a mustache, a small beard, is wielding a large staff with a glowing crystal covered by another serpentine skull, and he is sitting in a rather gaudy throne with buttons covering the armrests. Identified as Master Chen, the thief of elemental powers and worshipper of the Anacondrai serpentine tribe.

Chen: "Who am I? Who am I, you ask? I am Master Chen! I would ask for your names but I already know, so don't brother returning the introduction! Celena Verde, Yin Croft, Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey and Ryu! It looks like you got just what you wished for!" Then a woman in a black ninja gi with cybernetic armor and a black cape wielding a black katana and transforming sheath appears from behind Chen's throne. Identified as Mystery, the Crazy Assassin and traitor to the Ninja.

Mystery: "Yeah, that's right. These are the ones I was telling you about. They're from another world."

Chen: "Excellent! You did well in getting me that info, Mystery. And as promised you shall be paid in full once we arrive home."

Phoenix: "Hold on a second... What did you By we got what we wished for?"

Chen: "Oh? I thought it was perfectly obvious... Ms. Croft was saying you might run into another checkpoint on your way to goal. Well, now you've found! We are the gatekeepers of the final checkpoint!"

Celena: "Final checkpoint? That would mean..."

Mystery: "Yep! The goal you're looking for is up ahead."

Chen: "And as for the challenge... Those of you who have four stamps must face us to earn their final stamp and move on! Im afraid the rest of you who have all five must go on without her for a while..."

Ryu: "What? But that's not a fair fight!"

Chen: "Eh, like I care! Rules are rules, after all! That is if you don't want to get to the goal..."

Yin: "Its okay you guys... I can handle this myself. You guys have the stamps you need, so you guys head for the goal!"

Celena: "No! I refuse to let you fight alone!"

???: "Then how about I fight with her!?"

Celena: "Huh?" A boy in a dark blue coat and short white hair with a robotic arm and large single edged sword shows up. Identified as Nero, the Young Demon Hunter. "And who are you suppose to be?"

Nero: "The names Nero. But more importantly, your Celena Verde, right?"

Celena: "Huh? Y-Yeah. Why?"

Nero: "Perfect! Rachel asked me to come and find you!"

Celena: "Rachel...? You mean that blonde hair girl in the dress?"

Nero: "Yeah. We just met after I was brought here to this world. She also said that Celena here helped her out of some nasty trap."

Celena: "Yeah that's her alright..."

Mystery: "So, uh, reading between the lines here... I'm guessing you'll be fighting with this young lady here?"

Nero: "Exactly! And I've got four stamps, too, so everything works out!"

Yin: "There we have it then. You won't have to worry anymore Celena. I think we can trust this guy."

Nero: "Besides, I have to make sure YOU get to the goal, Celena."

Celena: "Huh? Why me?"

Nero: "Apparently, you're the only one with the power to change things here."

Celena: "What...?"

Nero: "That's what Rachel said, anyway. But she didn't explain why, though..."

Celena: "Of course she didn't!"

Nero: "Anyway, Celena. You, Ryu, Wright and Maya all go ahead! Yin and I will handle these two!"

Yin: "Its okay, Celena! Please, just have a little trust in me..."

Celena: "Its not that I don't trust you, I just don't wanna see you get hurt!"

Nero: "Don't worry! I'll make sure she gets out this alive! Just go!"

Celena: "Grrrh! Fine! Come on you guys, let's go!"

All 3: "Right!" And their off.

Chen: "Are you done debating yet? I'm getting bored here!"

Nero: "Oh, don't worry! This'll be entertaining for the both of us!"

Yin: "We won't give until we get our stamps!"

Mystery: "If you want them, then come and get 'em!"

Chen: "Only ONE can remain!"

Nero and Yin vs Chen and Mystery

Theme= LEGO Dimensions: Master Chen's Arena(Karlof phase)

Yin: "Are you okay, Nero!?"

Nero: "Yeah! I'm fine!" He enters his Devil Trigger form. "Let's finish this!" Voice distorted.

Mystery: "Zeah!" Tries to use a charged slash but is blocked by a wall of Yins ice.

Nero: "And... CHECKMATE!" As he punches Mystery across the room.

Mystery: "Argh! Dammit!"

Chen: "Hahahaha! We have a winner!"

Mystery: "Huh, not bad. These little brats put up a respectable fight." Nero changes back to normal.

Nero: "Says the girl who got slammed across the room!"

Chen: "And with that, the winners will now receive their prize!" He pushes a button on his throne that extends an arms to stamp their cards. "Ok that's enough! Come along, Mystery! Now that some competitors have made it to the goal, then that means our job is done. There's no need for us to stay here anymore."

Mystery: "Hmph..."

Chen: "Anywho! Congratulations! You two may now pass!" Then they leave.

Yin: "Phew... That was nerve wracking..."

Nero: "That Chen guy had too many powers to deal with. At least it's over with now. We got the stamps, and according to this glow the goal should be this way."

Yin: "I wonder how far ahead of us Celena is. Fighting those guys wasn't exactly quick. I hope everything goes well..."

Nero: "Relax. Someone is being sent up there to help them out."

Yin: "Who's that?"

Nero: "Someone really powerful..."


	16. Absolute Power

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 14: Absolute Power

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Prologue

Celena and the others have made it to a that large empty room that we've seen Bitter in several times, but no ones here.

Maya: "This way! The stamps keep getting brighter and brighter!"

Celena: "Ugh. This weird feeling I keep getting keeps getting stronger and stronger, too. Does that mean we're closer to the goal?"

Ryu: "I don't know... Something doesn't feel right..." Then the stamps stop glowing and a metal box with slide doors shows up.

Celena: "Huh? Is this some kind of elevator?"

Phoenix: "Think it's here to take us to the goal?"

???: "That is correct." The doors open and we see two men. One is in black clothes with red details and gold lining, as well as long white hair and a silver sword shrouded in red energy. The other is in a faded blue, 3 flapped trench coat, light blue under vest, black pants and boots, as well as short white hair slicked back and holding a sheathed katana. Identified as Duke Pantarei, the man who despises humanity, and Vergil, the elder twin brother of Dante. Duke was the one to say that.

Vergil: "It appears as though you have made it, contestants..."

Ryu: "And you are?"

Duke: "..."

Vergil: "I am Vergil. And this is Duke."

Duke: "And you must be Celena, Ryu, Phoenix and Maya. Correct?"

Maya: "Th-That's right!"

Ryu: How do you already know our names?"

Vergil: "Because we've been assigned to guide you by the one in charge."

Phoenix: "You mean to the goal, right?"

Vergil: "Indeed."

Duke: "And this so called 'elevator' will does lead there."

Celena: "Not exactly what I expected, but sure."

Duke: "But first things first. We must confirm if you have all of the require stamps." Then they present their cards. "Hm..."

Vergil: "Nothing but fives from what I can see. That's one requirement done."

Phoenix: "Huh? 'One requirement'? What do you mean by that?"

Duke: "Is it not obvious? You must meet two conditions before we can let you on board. We will need to determine weather or not you are worthy of going forward."

Maya: "Huh? Worthy?"

Celena: *sigh*"I think I know where this is going..."

Vergil: "Yes. You will need to defeats us in battle!"

Celena: "There it is... Why does this always have to happen...?"

Ryu: "It looks like we have no choice. I accept your challenge!"

Maya: "Yeah! Us too!"

Ryu: "Stand back, Celena."

Celena: "What!? Hey, wait a second! I'm not gonna her you gonna fight by yourselves!"

Ryu: "I understand your concern. But do you remember what Nero said?"

Phoenix: "Yeah. That you're the only one who can change things around here."

Maya: "Which means you need to be ready for whatever's next!"

Phoenix: "If you're really the only one who can do this, then you need to save your strength until the moment of truth."

Celena: *sigh*"I don't feel comfortable letting you do this yourselves but, fine, I'll stay back for now."

Vergil: "Are you quite done squabbling yet?"

Duke: "Because it's time for the match to begin... Come!"

Phoenix and Ryu vs Duke and Vergil

Theme= Tales of Vesperia: When Determination Strikes

Vergil: "Hmph..."

Duke: "I see... You are very strong... All things considered."

Phoenix: *pant pant*"That was... very exhausting..."

Ryu: "You two are much stronger than you look as well."

Vergil: "Very well. You have completed the trial. You may continue onward."

Celena: "Hm... Yin and Nero haven't made it yet. Think we should go ahead without them?"

Ryu: "That's probably for the best."

Maya: "Yeah. They stayed behind so that we could go on, after all."

Celena: "Alright. Then let's get going."

Vergil: "Then hurry up and get on. We will need to stay behind Incase any other contestants come by with their stamps..."

Duke: "This elevator heads straight to the goal. The one in charge is up there waiting for you."

Maya: "Welp! Up we go then!" They all get inside and head up. We cut back to Duke and Vergil at the bottom.

Vergil: "I can feel it... They've made it safely to the goal."

Duke: "All that's left are those other two contestants."

Vergil: "Hmph... How boring..."


	17. Light in the Darkness

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Chapter 15: Light in the Darkness

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Maiden Vault

Our heroes have finally made it to the goal where the 'Grand Power' awaits.

Maya: "Gooooaal! ...Right?"

Ryu: "So it seems. It doesn't look like there's anywhere else to go."

Celena: "This giant tree does give a vibe of importance, though."

Phoenix: "It kinda looks like the type of place a 'Grand Power' would be."

Ryu: "That is if we can believe everything that voice has told us."

Celena: "Oh, yeah. Where did she go, anyway? She hasn't chimed in for a while now."

Maya: "And where's this 'one in charge' that Duke brought up anyway?"

???: "Well done, well DONE." As he claps slowly.

Ryu: "Huh? Whose there!?"

Celena: "Wait! I recognize that voice!" And yes, it's Bitter.

Bitter: "Thank you all ever so much for coming all this way. Boy, I'd sure be exhausted if I were you."

Celena: "Bitter Merlot! I knew it was you!"

Ryu: "You know this guy?"

Celena: "Yeah. He's an evil scientist from my world. But judging by how much younger he looks compared to the last time I saw him, he's gotta be from the past."'That and that I saw Bitter die right before me so the fact that he's even here proves that theory as well.'

Bitter: "Ah, but who cares about me? You're the heroes of the hour! The very first ones to make it to the goal!"

Maya: "Umm... Thanks?"

Celena: "Gimme a break! What the hell're you up to here, Merlot? Your always up to something!"

Bitter: "Oh my, how blunt. But I suppose your right. You see, I've been watching your trials and tribulations this whole time! Now, I must admit, I had my theories, but... I really didn't think you'd be the ones to make it here first. It seems you really are a possibility."

Phoenix: "Possibility?"

Bitter: "Oh, don't mind that. I'm just talking to myself."

Celena: "Because your fucking insane!"

Bitter: "Anyway, let's get to the matter of your championship prize."

Celena: "Huh?"

Maya: "You mean that 'Grand Power' thing, right? System mentioned that it could grant any wish."

Bitter: "That's right! It's a wonderful power that can make your dreams come true!"

Celena: "Bullshit! Your just saying that to lure us into some kind of trap!"

Bitter: "Oh no! I'm serious! And I can prove it... because that power is right over there." They all turn to see a man in black armor and a cape with white hair and a scar across his right eye. He being held in place by some kinda green magic.

Celena: *gasp*"No way... Isn't that Raven Croft!? What is he doing here!? And what is this power!? This isn't anything like how he was the last time I fought him!"

Maya: "He looks... really scary."

Ryu: "He also looks really strong. That armor looks like it's been through some tough battles."

Celena: "Alright, that's it! I've had up to here with your bullshit! Why the hell is Croft being displayed as the Grand Power!?"

Phoenix: "Better question: what's that strange energy surrounding it?"

Bitter: "Oh, that's just the seal keeping him from moving. Can you imagine would happen if he were unleashed? It'd be nothing but chaos."

Maya: "Nothing but chaos...? Just what is that thing?" That's when System finally shows up again. But she sounds rather staticky and worn out.

System: "...It's the Dark Armor of the God of Darkness."

Ryu: "Huh? That's voice!"

Phoenix: "S-System!? Is that you!? You sound like you're in pain." Then we see a small green stone floating in the air in pieces.

System: "I'm just... glad you came. They made it in time... Dr. Merlot."

Bitter: "They did. And all because you worked so hard to keep Croft contained."

System: "No... Without you, Dr. Merlot, I... would be long gone by now. I wouldn't have accomplished anything... My... restraints won't hold it... for much longer. I feel like I could... disappear at any moment."

Maya: "Disappear...? No!"

Celena: "Wh-What are you saying!? You had so much energy just a little while ago! What happened!?"

Bitter: "Oh, that was all me."

Celena: "Excuse me?"

Bitter: "I said, that 'System' you heard was all me."

Celena: "Whaaaaat!?"

Bitter: "Ahem, ahem. Mic test, mic test. Believe me now?" Speaking in Systems voice.

Maya: "None of this makes sense..."

Phoenix: "So you were using her voice and guiding us along this entire time?"

System: "While I'm still conscious... there's something you should know... This world... This Phantom Field... was supposed to have been closed. However, the power of that Dark Armor Raven wears contains the power of the God of Darkness from Ravens world... and he used it to tear the gate down... Then he tried to destroy everything in his path."

Ryu: "What!?"

System: "The Phantom Field is governed by a convergence system... It's meant to merge every observable phenomenon into a single, stable world. Or at least it was... But that armor overwrite the system to bypass it and enter... destroying whatever he pleases..."

Ryu: "That doesn't sound good!"

System: "I've managed to keep it contained... To defend the system controls, but... Haha... Look at me now."

Bitter: "In other words, I had the original overseer, System, focus on containing that Croft while I ran the tournament. All in the hopes of finding someone to put him gown for good."

Ryu: "Do you mean...!?

Phoenix: "We were tricked from the very beginning."

Celena: "You bastard! You lied about he Grand Power to bait us into... dealing with a monster Croft!?"

Bitter: "Oh, I'm hurt. I wouldn't say I lied, per se. I mean, there was a goal and a Grand Power that could change the world."

Phoenix: "Just, wait a second here. Who is this Raven Croft? Why does he have such powerful armor in the first place? And if your suppose to be evil, then why're you so content on getting rid of him? Would Crofts power being unleashed benefit your profession?"

Celena: "Raven Croft is a Huntsmen from my world turned traitor. He wanted to use the God of Darkness to take over the entire multiverse. But my Dad and the other seven Spirit Guardian bearers combined their powers with the Goddess I'm named after to banish the God from Remnant so that Croft can't get to him. As for the armor, I have no idea... His armor was normal the last time I saw him."

Bitter: "I can't really answer that either. But I can answer your final question. First off, my goal is to rule Remnant with my fathers creation of mutant Grimm and my creation from a robot army. If Croft beat me to the punch then there wouldn't be much of a point. And second, my main reason for trying to get rid of him, is that I'm just trying to take responsibility for the nasty power I set loose upon this world."

Celena: "Huh? What did you just say?"

Bitter: "That's right. I was the one who reopened the door to this world."

Celena: "SERIOUSLY!?"

System: "WHAAAAT!?"

Celena: "Wait, you didn't know either!?"

System: "I totally didn't!"

Bitter: "No no no no, don't take that the wrong way! I wasn't TRYING to destroy all of existence, really!"

Phoenix: "Then how about you tell us what REALLY happened!?"

Bitter: "But of course! I just so happened to obtain a key to this world from a certain somewhere. Then I tried activating it with a little help from the God of Darkness' Pool of Death from my world. Unfortunately, it seems this Raven Croft, who's from many years into the future, mind you, was using his armors power on the pool in his time at the same time as I was, at such the Keystone and the armor, reacted rather violently, and brought future Croft to my time. This Phantom Field form when Croft attempted to attack me. And as you know he tried to take over."

Ryu: "And that's all what led to this?"

System: "Th-This is all news to me!"

Maya: "So, um... Does that mean... all of this is..."

Celena: "This is all YOUR fault!"

Bitter: "Yes. Did I not make that clear?"

Celena: "If you're determined to "take responsibility,' why don't you man up and take him down yourself!?"

Bitter: "Believe me, I really would love to. But unfortunately, I'm unaware of what that armor is capable of, and I really don't feel like dying today..." Everything starts shaking!

System: "Ugh...! I... I'm... Ugh..."

Maya: "S-System!?"

System: "I'm... sorry... I can't... hold on anymore... Raven... Croft... is starting to move."

Bitter: "Oh, that can't be good. Thank you for holding him as long as you have. Alright, everyone. He's all yours!" He runs off.

Celena: "Oh for the love of-! Get back here!"

System: "Whoops." Systems seal finally breaks!

Raven: "GROAAAAAAR!!!" And Raven is now free! And his opened eyes are a burning red!

Ryu: "!!... Raven has awakened!"

Phoenix: "But then that would mean...!"

Maya: "System..."

Celena: "Stand back, all of you!"

Phoenix: "Celena...?"

Celena: "I let you guys take the heat from the last battle, so this ones all mine."

Maya: "Y-You're really gonna try to fight that guy by yourself!? There's no way! His armor gives him god like power!"

Celena: "Yeah. I know. I can sense how strong he is, even if I wish I couldn't. So please, let me do this. I don't wanna put any of you in any further danger."

Ryu: *sigh*"Very well... if you insist..."

Raven: *yaaaawn*"Freedom at last! That bastards gonna pay for this!" Speaking in a British accent.

Celena: "Raven Croft..."

Raven: "And what do we have here? The daughter but not the father? I was looking forward to seeing the Green Reaper here as well... But I also have a bone to pick with you too, so I guess I can't complain."

Celena: "Before we start, I have to know... Where the hell did you find that armor..."

Raven: "Oh, it was quite simple, really. After losing to you and Project Guardian last time, I did a follow up mission in investigating the depths of the Domain of Darkness. Deep within the crystal caves was a hidden chamber that contained the armor... as well as its origin story."

Celena: "Origin story?"

Raven: "The God created it in hope that a mortal soul as wicked as him would find it. And whoever does wearing, is allowed access to a small fraction of the Gods power! Even if it's a small fraction, that's still quite a lot of power for a mortal soul."

Celena: "That bastard!"

Raven: "And as for why I was using its power on the pool, I was trying to see if I could break the spell that Project Guardian used on the God to bring him back so that I could continue with my original plan."

Celena: "You mean to use the God of Darknesses power to rule the multiverse."

Raven: "Yes. And while this armor IS powerful, I'm afraid it's not powerful enough to do that."

Celena: "I see... All the more reason I need to bring you down!"

Raven: "Oh? Do you honestly think you can defeat me like this?"

Celena: "Well... According to the 'Bitcher' Merlot, I'm a 'possibility'." She draws her weapon. "A possibility to kick your ass!"

Raven: "Oh, please!" He draws his black lightning sword. "Hyaaaaah!" He swings his blade with incredible speed, but it doesn't Celena. Instead, someone jumps in the way to block Crofts attack.

???: "Heh. Not a bad joke there, kiddo." It's a man in a green trench coat with a black t-shirt underneath, and black sweatpants, fingerless gloves, and tennis shoes. He's gots long brown hair and is wielding a large green dual edged sword. Identified as Aidan Verde. The Green Reaper, current Headmaster of Shade Academy, and Celena's father.

Celena: *gasp*"Dad!?"

Aidan: "But you're not who he was talking about." He then pushes breaks the hold and pushes Raven back.

Celena: "B-But... How did you...!?"

Maya: "Whoa! Who's that cool guy that just saved Celena?"

Phoenix: "Her dad apparently..."

Ryu: "Yes... some parts of Celena's face have a rather uncanny resemblance to him..." Then we hear Rachel's voice.

Rachel: "Must you always go running off on your own? This is why I don't like letting dogs like you off the leash." And she appears out of nowhere. "That said, I can't complain about Celena's continued survival. Great work, Aidan."

Aidan: "Aw, shut up. I don't need you talking down to me right now."

Celena: "You're... Rachel...!"

Rachel: "Is that how you speak to someone who just saved your life? A 'thank you' would have been nice."

Aidan: "Hey, I'm the one who saved her."

Rachel: "Ah, but who was it that brought you here? Do you know how much of my energy it took for me to bring the Aidan of Celena's time period rather than the past Aidan who has previously been here? It miraculous that I was even able to pull through, making me a miracle worker."

Aidan: "That's a lot less impressive when you leave out the part that you did it to clean up the mess that YOU created. So there's that. C'mon, Celena, you're coming with me."

Celena: "Wh-Where to...?"

Aidan: "To crush that dumbass armor, obviously."

Celena: "Crush the armor?"

Aidan: "Since that armor is the reason he was to overwrite the system in the first place, then destroying it will put this world back to normal."

Celena: "You... really think I could do that?"

Aidan: "No, not you. You AND me."

Rachel: "That's right. At this moment, you are the only ones capable of destroying it. The two of you are our possibility. Now go save the world."

Raven: "So now the father shows his face... At least now I can kill two birds with one stone!"

Celena: "Heh... Destroy a godly relic, and save the world. Not how I thought my day was gonna end... But I guess today wasn't the start of the absurdity. I've been in the thick of it ever since I joined Shade. Alright, bring it on! Let's kick this guys ass!"

Aidan: "Now you're talkin'. Make your old man proud, Kitten!"

Celena: "Just don't fall behind, Dad!"

Aidan and Celena vs Raven(Dark Armor)

Theme= Blazblue Cross Tag Battle: Turning Fate

Aidan: "Nows our chance! Keep up, Celena!"

Celena: "Yeah! Let's give it to 'em!"

Aidan: "Come on... Come on!"

Celena: "Come forth... My other self!"

Aidan and Celena: "We're... Right Here!"

Celena: "Kusabira!!!"

Aidan: "Skeeeeeiiiiith!!!" They both summon their Spirit Guardians.

Raven: "Grr! Not this again!"

Celena: "Trying to escape our blades!?" Celena starts with a barrage of rapid slashes with help from her Semblance. "Walk forth... to the ever approaching moonrise!"

Aidan: "And the power of light of darkness, that'll show you the true power AND fear of Death!" Skeith converges light and dark energy onto Croft. Then both Aidan and Skeith charge up energy into their blades.

Aidan and Celena: "OUR power!"

Celena: "Distant Frontier!"

Aidan: "Demonic Divider!" Aidan and Skeith strike, create an X shaped energy slash at the same time as Kusabira preforming Hassou Tobi, an 8 ways energy slash attack, when Celena delivers her final slash and lands next to Aidan.

Celena: "You can escape fate..."

Aidan: "...But you CAN'T escape death!"

Raven: "Gh...! GRAAAAAAGH!!!" Some kinda purple energy forms around the armor and shatters! And Raven drops to his knees in defeat. "D-Damnit!"


	18. Ending

Dimensional Royale: Extra Episode

Ending

(Note: I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago, Devil May Cry, Ace Attorney, Street Fighter and Resident Evil. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom)

Note: I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Maiden Vault

Celena: "Haah... Haah... Haah..."

Raven: "Argh! Dammit!"

Aidan: "Tch... Looks like that armor wasn't as good as you made it out to be..."

Ryu: "But, what happened to it? He's still got armor on but I swear I saw something shatter."

Raven: "This is my black armor, but when I found the Dark Armor it turned into energy and fused with my own. All you did was break the bind and release its energy. Now that power is lost forever!"

Aidan: "Good. That means you can't anymore trouble here." He turns to Rachel. "So, Rabbit. We destroyed the weak ass armor. Now what?"

Rachel: "Let's see... The interlaced phenomena must be untied in order to liberate their respective worlds... If the stone that was used to reactivate this world still existed, it would be a quick, easy process. Unfortunately, it seems to have been smashed to pieces."

Maya: "System..."

Phoenix: "Wait! Does that mean we can't go back to our original worlds yet?"

Rachel: "That's right. It seems you'll have to devise a new plan."

Aidan: "Stop acting like this has nothing to do with you. This is your family's rock. Do something about it." Then the bastard that started all of this shows up again.

Bitter: "Ah, I think that might be my cue."

Celena: "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here!"

Aidan: "Bitter Merlot!"

Bitter: "Okay, Okay, calm down. I don't intend on starting anything with a future Green Reaper right now, Aidan. Right now, the fate of the world is what's important. But once that's taken care of, I'll play with your past self as much as he likes."

Rachel: "Stand down, Aidan. Loath as I am to admit it, the man is right."

Aidan: "Dammit..."

Rachel: "So? I can't imagine you've shown your face again without some sort of plan."

Bitter: "But of course. In fact, it's already taken care of."

Celena: "Huh? Taken care of?"

Bitter: "Yep. So there's nothing further I can do."

Aidan: "Just tell us what it is you actually DID." Then weirdness happens.

System: "Seriously. What, you think shrouding things in mystery makes you cool or something?"

Celena: "I know, right? I think I've had enough surprises for one day-Wait!"

Maya: "Huh!? System!?"

Ryu: "You're still alive!?"

System: "Oh, yeah. Dr. Merlot just fixed me right back up. Sorry to worry."

Phoenix: "'Fixed...?' Weren't you smashed to pieces?"

Bitter: "Yes, she was. Which is why I was picking up all the pieces while you were tussling with Croft over there."

Raven: "You bastard...! Argh!" Drop back onto his knees... seems like he too beat up to do anything.

System: "Anyway, thanks to your fight, all the power his armor took away from me came back. With the pieces in place and my powered returned, I'm feeling good as new!"

Celena: "Is that all it took...?"

Maya: "So with System back in full swing, does that mean this world will return to normal?"

System: "Oh, yeah, sure! No sweat! It'll only take a minute."

Bitter: "So, how about that? It looks like I saved the day. You can start singing my praises whenever you like."

Aidan: "Yeah, no. You screwed this all up in the first place."

Rachel: "You can bicker with him later, Aidan. Now, System, disentangle all our worlds, if you would."

System: "Roger that! Say goodbye, everyone, 'cause you're all going back home!"

Celena: "Huh?" Then everything starts distorting. "W-Wait, already? We're all getting sent back?"

Maya: "Well then, it was nice meeting you all!"

Phoenix: "Yeah. Even though this is out my field, I'm glad to have made some new friends along the way."

Ryu: "Indeed. I thank you for allowing me to join in on this journey. I'm glad to have met all of you."

Aidan: "You'd probably all be better off if none of this ever happened, really... but I guess I can't complain too much."

Rachel: "Hehe... Perhaps that's true."

Maya: "I mean, we are all friends now, right?"

Celena: "Yeah. I hope we can meet again someday."

Bitter: "It's been a pleasure, all of you. Take care now."

Aidan: "Ugh! You shut up."

Celena: "Seriously..."

System: "...Systems all green. World search complete. Phantom Field initializing." A bright light flashes before them and they all close their eyes. But when the light clears and their eyes open...

Celena: "Hmm...?" They haven't gone anywhere... Their all together in this underground tree.

Ryu: "Huh...? What's going on?"

Maya: "Huh? Uh, weren't we supposed to be sent back to our original worlds?"

Phoenix: "Yeah, that's how it was suppose to go..."

Aidan: "...Well, this sure ain't Shade Academy."

Raven: "Sucks to be you!"

Aidan: "You do realize your trapped here too, right!?"

Rachel: *sigh*...

System: "Ah... Ahaha... Ahahahaha... Hoo boy... Really sorry about this. Oh man, oh man... I really did try, y'know. Trust me, I tried my best to get you all back home!"

Aidan: "Don't give me your excuses, just tell me what the hell is going on!"

System: "Okay... So... It looks like that big ol' stamp rally we held kinda ate up all of the Phantom Fields resources. So, right now, there's not enough juice to do anything but keep this world intact."

Celena: "No... No, no, come on! Don't tell me-!"

System: "We're out of fuel! Haha! I can't send you back to your original worlds!"

Celena: "WHYYYY!?"

Rachel: "Haah... Unbelievable..."

System: "I'm really, really sorry! Merlot used everything we had in the tank!"

Bitter: "Now, now, let's not put this all on me. That's just unfair."

System: "Well, it's true! The maze, the bombed courtroom, the hot springs resort... You really didn't need all of that now, did you?"

Bitter: "Well, okay, maybe I got a little carried away watching the contestants all scurrying around."

System: "And now we're stuck!"

Raven: "WHAT!? Oh, that's it! I'm gonna really enjoy ripping you apart a second time!"

Aidan: "Get back you bastard!" Kicks Croft on his side, still trying to rest.

Celena: "Anyway, I don't care WHOSE fault it is! So we're out of energy. What do we DO about that? Is there any way we can recharge whatever batteries power this place and get home?"

System: "Actually, yes. That's surprisingly astute of you, Celena."

Aidan: "Then what are we doing talkin' about it? Let's hurry up and get that energy."

System: "Well... It's not quite that simple."

Aidan: "Right... Because why the hell would it be..."

System: "In a nutshell, I'm out of funds. So, if you don't mind, I'd like you all to help me do some fundraising..."

Maya: "Fundraising...?"

Phoenix: "And how do we do that?"

System: "Through tag battles, of course!"

Ryu: "Through... battle?"

System: "Yes! That is the fundamental shape of this world! It's very essence! Epic, blood-boiling, muscle-busting tag battles of love and friendship! If you fight and fight and fight and fight and fight, I'll sloooooowly start to regain power."

Raven: "So... what you're telling us to do is engage in tag battles until you're feeling reenergized?"

System: "Thaaaaats right!"

Maya: "So then... Does that mean we get to spend some more time together?"

Ryu: "So it seems. For good or for ill."

Bitter: "Dear me. What a bizarre turn of events."

Aidan: "I told you, you don't get to talk."

Phoenix: "But... just how many tag battles are we supposed to have?"

Celena: "Yeah, there aren't that many of us here. Will we be able to... raise enough funds, or power, or whatever?"

System: "Oh, don't worry you cute little kitty head about that. It's just about time."

Celena: "Time? Time for what?" Then Yin shows up.

Yin: "Celena! Whew! I finally caught up to you! Look! I got all my stamps, too!"

Raven: "You...!"

Yin: "Huh!? P-Papa!?" Then now Dian and Skylor.

Dian: "GOOOOOAAAAALL! Is this it!? Is this the goal!? This is the goal, right!?"

Skylor: *sigh*"I'm stupid tired, and I'm stupid annoyed... This girl has been too much for me to handle..."

Phoenix: "Gah! Those girls are here too!" Then we get Yuri, Flynn, Estelle, Rita, Patty, Clint, Tison, Nan, and Chris

Tison: "Huh!? The hell are we now!?"

Chris: "This looks like the end of the road."

Clint: "Finally! Let's just hope we can get home now..."

Nan: "Boy am I glad we decided to stop with the gatekeeper crap..."

Karol: "Seriously... That was boring as all hell..."

Yuri: "Aw man... Looks like the funs all over."

Flynn: "Honestly Yuri, now is NOT the time for that!"

Rita: "But... are we even supposed to be here?"

Estelle: "It WILL be hard to stand out in such a large crowd.

Patty: "Huh? Hey, is that you, Ryu?"

Ryu: "Patty? Am I glad your safe..." Then we get Lloyd, Zora, Rune and Inferno.

Lloyd: "Whoa. Man, look at all this. There's a whole crowd of weirdos in here!"

Inferno: "Like we're one to talk!"

Zora: *sigh*"So much for taking a breather..."

Rune: "Oh, hey, Celena's here too! How's it going?"

Celena: "Gah! R-Rune!" And finally we get Nero, Dante, Trish and Lady"

Dante: "Hey! Don't forget about us demon hunters!"

Nero: "Hell yeah!"

Trish: "Hey! Ladies first!"

Lady: "I swear... your all so rowdy..."

Celena: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... Are all these people..."

System: "Yep. They're all the stamp rally contestants. That should be enough people now. Shall we get started?"

Nero: "Huh? Get started on what?"

Yuri: "I dunno, but I'm not sure I like it."

Lloyd: "Same here..."

Phoenix: "This really is rather unfortunate..."

Maya: "Ahahaha. I think you all know EXACTLY what's happening here."

Ryu: "Yes... And it's a rather unpleasant feeling..."

System: "Ah-HEM! Mic test, mic test. Well then! Sounds like we can skip the lengthy explanations and get straight to the title call. Who will go home first!? The 999th annual Endless Tag Battle begiiiiiins!!!"

Celena: "Yeah... It makes sense that things would end up like this."

Aidan: "Heh... looks like our visit here will have to be dragged out for a bit longer... At least the solutions a simple one."

Celena: "You know, the way you so easily accept things like kinda fills me with concern..."

Aidan: "What? Are you scared you'll lose to your old man?"

Celena: "Hah! As if! Oh, that's it, you're asking for it now! Bring it!"

Aidan: "Heh... Now that's what I like to hear."

System: "You ready, everyone? We're jumping right into round one!"

Aidan: "Yeah. Now then..."

System: "CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE-" Aidan, Celena, Yuri, Lloyd, Nero, Phoenix, Chris and Ryu have all stepped up!

Celena: "Lets do thing this!"

Aidan: "Don't cry later!"

Yuri: "You'll be gone soon enough!"

Lloyd: "A Ninja NEVER quits!"

Nero: "Time to bring up the heat!"

Phoenix: "The defense is ready to present! OBJECTION!"

Chris: "Redfield, moving in!"

Ryu: "I'll walk the path with no end!"

System: "-FIGHT!"


End file.
